On the Path, searching for Earth
by Dragon Cat84
Summary: The third part in this nBSG/Space Above and Beyond crossover - this is a sequel to "Search for a little place called Earth" and "Taking a detour, searching for Earth." We're just after the canon nBSG meeting Pegasus. I don't own either of these but I'm having quite a bit of fun with them. This is Part Three
1. Chapter 1

glad you all still enjoy it – into Part 3

One

Adama entered the CIC and saw a hive of activity walking through the upper levels of the room her approached the centre table glancing up at the DRADIS console showing the position of the fleet and of the Pegasus in relation to Galactica.

"Sir, Pegasus has not reacted to the Raptor's approach nor has it sent any messages." Gaeta reported "ready Raptor has jumped away."

"Dee, give me contact with Pegasus time to break the news." He said ordering the Petty Officer at communications moments later she nodded "This is Galactica Actual to the Battlestar Pegasus, please respond."

"Galactica go ahead this is Captain Kendra Shaw commanding" a young female voice replied. Adama recognized the family name thinking she may have been related to a former Quorum delegate Marta Shaw "where is Admiral Cain?"

"Admiral Cain has been arrested and placed in custody." Adama said watching the Raptor carrying Saul Tigh merge with the Pegasus. "Colonel Tigh will be taking interm command of the Pegasus by my and the President's order."

"Sir, why has the Admiral been arrested?"

"She has violated Colonial Law" Adama said

"Sir, Pegasus defence grid just went active, we have Vipers in the air!" Gaeta called out Adama lowered his table phone.

"Launch Vipers and Hammerheads defensive pattern" Adama ordered Gaeta before raising the phone again "Pegasus, this is Galacica Actual, Admiral Cain put military objectives above the survival of our Civilization that neither I or the President can accept. Recall your fighters."

"Commander Adama, return our Admiral to her ship or we will open fire." Shaw replied ignoring what Adama had said

"Captain, that will not be happening" Adama said seeing President Roslin had entered the CIC. "Pegasus, I have no wish to see your ship destroyed but if required I will destroy your ship. To anyone within the CIC we are on the same side, we wish the same thing." Adama pleaded with the crew of the Battlestar the last thing he wanted to do was engage the warship in combat.

Within the CIC of the Pegasus crewmen all around Kendra Shaw were looking at the dark haired Captain for their next move none wanted an armed conflict with Colonial forces. Opposite her stood the dark haired Junior Lieutenant Louis Hoshi and blonde Ensign Abel Thornton both men looked to her for orders "sir, our fighters are asking for orders when they meet with Galactica's." Hoshi replied "they also report an unknown type of fighter among the Galactica air group."

"DRADIS CONTACT!" Abel Thornton reported "Cylon contacts jumping in!" He warned "three Basestars, they are deploying Raiders!"

"Order our fighters to turn and engage" Shaw ordered "turn defence grid on the Cylons" she said forgetting about their disagreement with Galactica for now, the Cylons were their true enemy.

"More contacts, the Galactica civilian ships have jumped back as have two other contacts both are deploying Vipers of unknown configuration!" Thornton called out

"Send word the Cylons have joined the party and all Colonial assets are to engage" Colonel Saul Tigh said stepping into Pegasus CIC which featured clean surfaces, and touch sensitive controls far different from Galactica's but the older Colonel fit in like a glove. "Do it now Lieutenant!" Tigh snapped raising the table phone to his lips "Galactica Actual this is Pegasus Actual, ship secured turning on Cylon ships."

"Confirmed Colonel" Adama replied as the fighters from the two Battlestars and the two patrol ships turned on the Cylons "all Civilian ships have been ordered to make an immediate jump away we need to hold until they are clear."

"Understood, we'll turn their attention away from the fleet and onto the defence, permission to recruit Icarus and Phoenix and play a little offence?" Tigh said with a wicked smile he didn't want permanent command of a Battlestar, he never had, but with the power of a Mercury-class Battlestar it was time to turn up the hurt on the Cylons for the first time in too long.

"Granted, good hunting Pegasus" Adama replied Galactica was designed to be a fleet escort ship like all the original Battlestars they were designed as a Carrier first and a Battleship second. Her weapons were placed along the length of her hull and were designed around defence which could be used in offence when combined with other ships. Pegasus on the other hand was designed as a hunter-killer, her main armament was faced forward under the 'head' of her forwards hull while other weapons protected the ship's flanks.

"Helm bring us on course with that Basestar have Icarus and Phoenix assume defence positions Four and Five" he called out. The Pegasus turned away from her engagement with Galactica towards the furtherest left Basestar while the Icarus and Phoenix assumed positions under the Mercury-class Battlestar's flight pods defending the larger ships weaker belly. "One in range main armament fire-at-will" Tigh said looking across at Kendra Shaw, the young woman looked determined but at the same time surprised by Tigh's arrival and instant command.

The Pegasus charged down the Cylon Basestar's volley firing its forward main guns as Vipers fought all around the Battlestar fighting and killing the Cylon Raiders who were trying desperately to slow the Battlestar down. Beside the ship Icarus and Phoenix assumed positions they would have been designed to, unlike the larger Galactica or Pegasus, the two smaller ships fit perfectly into positions around a Battlestar that Tigh had long thought needed more protection.

As the Battlestar closed on the Cylons the first volleys slammed into the Basestar's central hull lighting the entire ship up with fire as the ship took several hits. A cheer rang out as the Pegasus' second volley of fire tore the Basestar to pieces "Belay that!" Tigh shouted silencing the crew's cheers "turn us towards the second target"

"Radiological alarm!" Thornton called out

"Too late" Tigh whispered "volley fire on second target, have Icarus and Phoenix break from positions and return to Galactica, all Vipers are to follow." The Colonel ordered raising the table phone to his lips "all crew brace for nuclear weapon contact." Even as the smaller ships turned away from the Pegasus firing their weapons in defence the first two nuclear weapons struck high on Pegasus hull. All Battlestars were designed to survive nuclear weapon strikes but they could still cause massive destruction to the warships as the blast ripped across the hull the crew could feel its force in every section.

"Hull Breaches sections seventeen, eighteen and nineteen. Fire in sections twenty through into twenty four, secondary battery six offline, communications to upper levels severed. We can't take many more like that!" Thornton called out

"Neither can they!" Shaw called back seeing the Pegasus forward armament strike the second Basestar in succession.

"We won't have to either" Tigh said seeing the last of the civilian ships disappear "our job is not to be a hammer" he said addressing all the CIC crewmen "we're the distraction that allows our people to live, that gives our civilization a chance." He finished looking at Shaw "we don't need to kill them all, just kill enough to get away."

"Recall all Vipers, turn us away from the last Basestar, all weapons to defence fire" Shaw said picking up on Tigh's line of thinking. Quickly the Phoenix and then the Icarus finished recalling their Vipers before jumping away. The Galactica was next once the last Hammerhead was aboard.

"Just us left, Captain, what are we going to do?" Tigh challenged the young woman seeing the conflict within her as she thought about what to do.

"Orders Colonel" Shaw said bringing herself to attention moments later. Quickly Hoshi and Thornton followed suit.

"Better" Tigh admitted "spool up the FTL and jump to the coordinates Galactica transmitted before her jump." The Colonel ordered soon after the Battlestar jumped joining the rest of the fleet in a distant system leaving the remnants of the Cylon fleet behind. "Now I want the records on everything that this ship has been up to since the destruction of the Colonies." Tigh ordered looking at each of the members of the CIC crewmen for several moments none moved "let me explain one thing." He said his voice utterly calm "when I give a frakking order, you follow it out!" He suddenly snapped bringing all three officers into action.

An hour later Tigh stood in Cain's office looking over the Admiral's files hitting one of the controls on the desk he typed in CIC's number. "CIC this is Tigh, get me Galactica Actual." He ordered soon after Adama answered the communication "Bill, you need to get over to this ship." He said looking at the monitor image which displayed a woman inside Pegasus brig "I think you need to see this mess for yourself. I'd bring over Doc Cottle and Dr Baltar as well." He suggested shaking his head barely believing some of the things he'd read and seen.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Cain's records on Pegasus indited several members of the crew in some of the most despicable acts that Adama had the displeasure to witness. Standing in the brig Adama looked through the glass at the blonde haired woman sitting in the middle of the room. Beside him Colonel Tigh stood at one side while Doctor Gais Baltar and Doctor Sherman Cottle stood at the otherside. "Even for a frakking Cylon sometimes things go too far." Tigh said quietly "although that doesn't solve what we do with her."

"Commander, I suggest we approach the Cylon in a different way from the Pegasus crew" Dr Baltar said quietly "perhaps a different environment would also help?"

"I hate to agree with him but I'd rather get her out of that room into my infirmary too." Cottle admitted "this ship just doesn't feel right." The old doctor said he like Adama had served on newer warships but Galactica was home and the old ship had a very distinct feeling around it.

"I'll have some marines move her aboard Galactica the next flight out." Adama said taking one further look at Cottle and Baltar before leaving with Colonel Tigh.

"She's got a good crew Commander, she's just been led wrong." Tigh admitted as they walked through the corridors of the Battlestar.

"Still don't want the job?" Adama joked he knew his old friend wasn't interested in command he'd rejoined the Colonial Fleet to escape his wife and find a purpose but he was comfortable where he was and the Galactica wouldn't be the same without him.

"Not a chance unless you want to transfer your command?"

"Galactica's in my blood" Adama admitted "it's home." He said as they turned a corridor "I'm giving command of the Pegasus to Gardner."

"He's an engineer" Tigh pointed out "never commanded a ship in his life, a Battlestar is more than an engine room" he warned. "What about Fisk?"

"That sack of crap will never serve on a Colonial ship again." Adama said stopping in the corridor "if it wasn't for Fisk being a cowardly bastard half the trouble this ship had wouldn't have come around. Fisk and every single member of crew that features in Cain's home movie collection will be aboard the Astral Queen before the end of the week."

"You're giving them to Zarek?" Tigh said surprised

"His ship is set up to be a prison ship and every single one of them will be enjoying its hospitality for the next several months, longer if I can find an excuse."

"What about Cain?" Tigh asked in a low voice the Pegasus crew were still unhappy with what had happened to the Admiral.

"She stays on Galactica until I can figure out what to do with her."

"And her protégée?" Tigh asked glancing through the security glass that led into Pegasus' CIC at Captain Kendra Shaw. In the records Tigh had uncovered and that Adama had reviewed Shaw had glowing reports as a stand-out member of Pegasus crew.

"I want you to send her to Galactica to see me this afternoon."

"Taking her on your own turf? Nasty" Tigh commented with a wicked smile "so who will back up Gardner once I'm back on Galactica? He's going to need an XO."

"I was thinking Lee" Adama admitted his son had done well in the mission to Caprica, and as commander of the Phoenix, from what the Commander had heard his grandson was doing well with ship life as well. "Kelly is ready for his own command I'll give him the Phoenix and transfer Lt Gaeta as the XO" Adama said he'd been thinking about it for a bit Gaeta had proven himself in countless engagements while aboard Galactica but there was little room for advancement aboard the old ship. None of the Pegasus officers were ready to step up to the plate unless they found an entire fleet Adama wondered if they ever would. "I'm also transferring Kara to Pegasus to act as intern CAG until we can figure out the air group."

"None were acting out in those videos." Tigh pointed out

"But quite a few stood by and watched." Adama said "Stinger, Showboat a few others seem solid, but I want to see how they settle down."

"Both outrank Thrace" Tigh said before seeing the look on the old Commander's face "you're kidding. I'm off the frakking ship for five minutes and you promote her? I'm never going to hear the end of it!" He half joked he'd had a turbulent relationship with the young pilot.

"Gods help this ship, Apollo and Starbuck..." Tigh remarked Adama just smirked it sounded like exactly what the Pegasus needed. "What about the operation they were looking at?"

"It sounds interesting" Adama admitted "we certainly have the firepower. If the opportunity presents then I'm giving it a go." He saw a smirk cross Tigh's face as he thought of the previous battle "one good thing about this beast, she's useful in a fight" the Commander admitted.

Even as Adama toured the newer Battlestar marines took the Cylon from Pegasus to the Galactica escorted through the corridors of the ship by four marines along with Doctors Baltar and Cottle the dark blonde haired woman shuffling along with the others as the shackles kept her movements to a minimum. Every time a crewmen walked past she flinched in the opposite direction. "The Admiral gets chucked in this bucket's brig, and our enemy gets an escort to sickbay, the whole damned world has turned upside down." One of the marines sneered none of them had been involved in the Cylon's treatment on Pegasus but none liked what had happened to Cain. Even in the presence of the Galactica's Chief Medical Officer and the Vice-President of the Colonies they were being careless... too careless.

At a junction in the corridor the Cylon "Gina" acted. The shackles that had held her snapped as if they were not there striking out at one of the Pegasus crewmen her blow crushed his windpipe. In the same motion Gina grabbed the marine's rifle and fired several shots into each of the three other marines before firing a further shot into each of the downed marines making sure they were dead. She looked at each of the stunned men before running off. Cottle looked at the downed marines reaching for a wall phone "CIC, Cottle we have a loose Cylon heading for the brig, armed and extremely frakking dangerous. I medical team in the green corridor!" He called out dropping the phone "you help!" He grabbed Baltar pushing the other Doctor's hands onto one of the Marines wounds.

CIC quickly passed the word to all sections of the Cylon moving towards the brig Nathan West and Paul Wang heard the call. They were near the brig both were armed with standard issue but both were also marines and knew they couldn't turn away from a potential threat. Moving carefully down the corridor they saw two more downed marines outside the brig checking both downed marines West and Wang shared a shake of the head both were dead. Removing the dead marines rifles the two US Marines moved slowly towards the entrance of the brig inside they could hear two voices.

"Who would have guessed we'd end up like this poetic justice I think they call it." Gina said pointing a hand-gun at Admiral Cain who was standing in the brig. Unlike Pegasus the Galactica's brig featured bars and locks. On the ground at Gina's feet was another dead marine.

"Don't frak it up this time" Cain taunted as West and Wang stepped into the room. Gina didn't react to the men's presence instead keeping her weapon on the Admiral.

"Why don't you lower the gun?" Wang said quietly not raising his own weapon. West covered the other man from slightly behind.

"Why don't you take a walk?" Gina said "I need justice. She deserves everything she gets." Gina said tightening her hands on grip of her raised pistol.

"Then do it" Cain said without a moments further hesitation Gina fired shooting the Admiral in the head at nearly the same time Nathan West shot Gina in the head killing the Cylon. It had been moments too late to save the Admiral, it had been minutes to late to save the six marines that Gina had killed.

Soon after Adama returned to his ship. He briefly visited the dead Admiral before returning to his quarters he saw he had a message from the President which he'd return shortly for now he needed a few minutes of sanity away from the rest of the fleet. His few minutes lasted but moments before there was a knock at the door opening it he saw Kendra Shaw standing there there was no puffy eyes or sign of tears. "Reporting as ordered, sir" she said saluting.

"Come in, Captain" Adama said entering his quarters. Shaw followed the Commander taking in his warm personal quarters compared to the straight lines and professional setting. The two couldn't be more different. Where Cain had ancient pistols on display Adama had old books where Cain had an excersise machine Adama had comfortable couches. "I've been reviewing you record since you joined Admiral Cain's crew you had quite a time."

"Sir, I regret nothing that I did during Admiral Cain's command of the Pegasus." Shaw interrupted continuing before Adama could speak "she knew what we needed to survive, no second guessing, she saved every member of that crew with her decisions."

"And broke Colonial Law." Adama said it was an old law but still an important one. He knew he'd nearly crossed it after the initial attacks he knew that he'd wanted to strip some of the civilian ships to repair parts of Galactica, he knew... he'd wanted to do many things since the attacks. "I'm not going to debate things with you. I'm also not going to hold your actions completely against you." He said Kendra Shaw's first posting had been the Pegasus arriving aboard just before the attack on Scorpia shipyards. She'd carried out orders under Cain's instruction and in some cases because other officers had failed to carry out the orders but not had the strength of their convictions to stop Cain. "Instead you get to start again." Adama said sitting down on one of the couches "you're reduced to the rank of Lieutenant" he said hitting her with his first decision "you are also being transferred to the Galactica, you'll replace Lt Gaeta who is transferring to the Phoenix." He said revealing his second decision "you have a chance of a second start Kendra Shaw. I challenge you to make the most of it." He said looking up at her "dismissed." He said without a further word Shaw saluted Adama again before turning and leaving. Adama watched the door close behind her then picked up a duty assignment roster, there were still many things to fix since the Admiral's departure. As he shifted through the reports he completely forgot to return the President's call... there was always tomorrow he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Three

For several days the crews had reorganized and tried to move past Admiral Cain's death with a burial in space. Following Cain's funeral a total twenty-two crewmen including Colonel Fisk had been moved to the Astral Queen along with a detachment of marines to guard them while other officer transfers had been made including Kendra Shaw's move to the Galactica. Adama had continued to look over Pegasus' information the Battlestar under Cain's command had been shadowing a Cylon fleet using Raptor recon patrols to plot their course. To Adama the target looked ripe for the taking now he had two Battlestars and the support ships standing over the situation table he looked at long range sensor data that the Pegasus had been able to gather he saw at least four Basestars and a large unknown target in the middle. "That gentlemen is our target." He said looking at the others around the table newly promoted Commander Gardner, Colonels Tigh and McQueen and Major Lee Adama.

"Shame we don't have better data on the target." McQueen said quietly it was unlikely the Icarus or Phoenix would be involved in the fight but Adama had chosen to have McQueen and Lee present.

"I can think of a way we can get better data" Lee suggested with a small smile "the Blackbird" he said naming the fighter Galactica's crew had built from pieces they'd scrapped together.

"That hunk of metal barely flies, its barely armed Apollo it'd be useless in any mission" Tigh snapped

"It doesn't need fire power. The chief used an FTL from a scrapped Raptor when building it. Blackbird jumps in ahead of the Cylon fleet's path and shuts down its engines running at minimal power. The Cylons ride on by then its powers up and jumps away" Lee suggested he had already spoken with Chief Tyrol and Kara "Starbuck" Trace both thought the fighter could complete the mission.

"Bigger problem the Cylons could just power their jump engines and escape once we, which I assume means Galactica and Pegasus, jump in?" Gardner asked looking at Adama who nodded.

"Couldn't we fit Blackbird with some external missiles take out their FTL" McQueen suggested

"Assuming the bucket of bolts works..." Tigh said quietly

In the hanger Tyrol and Starbuck stepped around the black fighter it lacked the fins and clean lines of the Viper with a more stubby appearance. "It can do it" Tyrol said proudly "if there's a crazy enough to take it out."

"I've flown it once" Starbuck admitted "I guess it's time for a mission." She said smirking at the ship.

"It's purely recon Kara" Lee reminded her "you set them up we take them down."

"Unless he Commander has a half dozen nukes I won't be fighting them all alone Lee, wouldn't spoil the fun." She said smirking "she ready Chief?"

"She will be, Captain, I just want to make a few checks." Tyrol said looking over the fighter "can I ask you two officers something?" Tyrol asked almost nervously when neither argued he continued "now that Admiral Cain is dead why hasn't 'The Commander' taken her rank? He commands a fleet way more than a beat up Battlestar." Lee had heard people ask the same question before the arrival of the Pegasus technically the arrival of the Icarus and Phoenix had been enough for Adama to take a promotion. Before he could answer the Chief however Starbuck answered

"You know the Adama's Chief?" Starbuck said taking a look at Lee "never willing to admit they are worth more or that they deserve things. I only know of one of them that went out for what he wanted..." She said with a slowly disappearing smirk as she thought of Lee's dead brother Zak.

"My father doesn't want to be associated with Cain" Lee said quietly. "He hasn't said as much but he thinks she abused her position because of her rank. It was as if she thought that she was the one flag officer that could take the fight to the Cylons no matter what the cost."

"So he stays a Commander bit difficult for him to promote and command others of the same rank." Tyrol thought about the Pegasus and the new Commander Gardner, from what he had seen of the Pegasus new CO, he wasn't entirely sure he wanted someone who could potentially challenge Adama.

"Maybe the President could just force Adama to take the promotion?" Kara suggested "you have her ear Lee, make the request" she said with a smirk.

"The President doesn't need my suggestions" Lee said quietly knowing the President was quite ill at the moment as she continued to fight the cancer that was ravaging her body.

Soon after Starbuck launched the Blackbird from Galactica's launch bay and jumped her fighter away from the fleet. While the pilot was away Commander Adama made a trip to see the President technically he didn't need a reason to run the mission past the President but he knew she was ill and she deserved to know what was going on. "So you will be taking both Galactica and Pegasus if Starbuck's mission confirms the data that Cain found?"

"Yes, Icarus and Phoenix will remain to defend the fleet. Between them they have enough fire power and fighters to protect the civilian ships and to lead you to Earth. Colonel McQueen will remain with the fleet and be your point of contact with the military." He said sitting beside her as she relaxed on a couch covered in a blue passenger blanket she looked very frail.

"But hardly an advisor like you, Commander." She admitted "you think this is worth it?"

"Cain seemed to think so, hopefully Starbuck will provide us with better data."

"Well Commander, I would wish you well..." she said pausing "but you need to do something first" she said quietly "Billy could you please" she said to her assistant who had been hovering nearby "Commander, I think it is well known that I know very little about the military" she said quietly "however what I have heard is someone that commands more than one Battlestar is considered to be more than just a Commander." She said as Billy handed her a small felt covered box clicking it open slightly "what do you say Admiral Adama, has a nice sound to it?" She said showing him the two gold Admiral's stars inside. Adama looked at the stars feeling tears in his eyes both for the frail President's condition and for the sight of the stars. "What's wrong Bill?"

"I just gave up on wanting these a long time." He said quietly looking at the rank stars.

"Just shows, even when your not looking surprises can happen" she said with a weak smile.

"The same thing goes Madam President" Adama said taking her hand "you never know what's round the corner."

"I think we both know Bill, Dr Baltar seems to have exhausted all ideas in his search." She said grimly.

"Don't count yourself out just yet." Adama said again trying to reassure her taking her hand he planted a kiss on the back of her hand his own tears flowing as he saw a tear trickle from her eyes.

In Galactica's antiquated but very functional sickbay Sharon Valerii was undergoing further pregnancy tests from nurses under the supervision of Doctor Cottle. She rarely visited the ship since accepting a position aboard the Icarus however the medical facilities here were better and despite the strange, and sometimes angry, looks she received aboard Galactica she didn't feel comfortable visiting the Pegasus. Not far away from her was Karl Agathon the man she had fallen in love with according to the Cylons Plan but also the man she had betrayed her people for. "You know Doc, I always feel my best when visiting you." She admitted as the Doctor took blood samples from both her and her child.

"How the frak did we not work out you were a damned Cylon?" He said "you're supposed to fit in aren't you?" He continued "everyone knows my bedside manor sucks and Adama only keeps me around because he's stuck with me." He joked grimly

"Still Doc it feels good" she said which he dismissed just as two US Marines entered and approached "Marines?" She asked despite her pregnant state she was still a commissioned officer in the US Marine Corps thanks to Colonel McQueen's battlefield commission both smartly saluted her.

"Sir, delivered by order of Admiral Adama" the marine said handing over a small piece of paper.

"I've been invited to the planning room." She said looking over at Karl as the marines marched out.

"The Admiral" Karl said trying out the new rank "must have an op planned. Starbuck must have found something interesting."

Soon after both Sharon and Karl found Admiral Adama and several others in the planning room looking over Starbuck's recon photos. She had taken the Blackbird straight through the Cylon formation and escaped without being noticed at all. In the centre of four Cylon Baseships was a ship that Sharon had never seen but had heard of. It was long vaguely triangular in shape and made up of what seemed to be a floating scaffolding around a strangely pink coloured interior section. Sharon shifted through the pictures seeing faces inside the interiors of the large vessels knowing instantly what they were she looked around the room then directly at Admiral Adama "you want to hurt the Cylons sir?" She asked smirking "the destruction of this ship will make the Cylons think twice about ever attacking this fleet ever again." She said almost teasing the group.

"How can one ship be so important?" Shane Vansen asked looking it over, the ship didn't look all that dangerous.

"It holds the key to Cylon resurrection. Without that ship every Cylon, Raider, humanoid, Centurion and Hybrid would all have to face a permanent death." She said looking around the room "we were so successful against the Colonies during the initial attacks because no-one who fought the Colonial forces would die. Any that did resurrected passing their intelligence to the rest of the Cylons. Every raider destroyed in the fighting came back learning about how it died the first time knowing to avoid that the next time." She explained the reason for the Cylon successes became quite obvious when put that way. Every time one died it didn't hurt the cause because the information was simply downloaded into another body and they could start again. With no Cylon dying they could continuously move forward not worrying about casualties while at the same time whittling down Colonial defences, energy and will.

"The perfect target" Adama admitted looking around the table seeing no objections "this operation is a go. Pegasus and Galactica will jump in and engage the Baseships. Captain Trace will leade the combined air group of Vipers and Raptors in holding off the combined Raiders deployed by the Cylons. When there is a gap Captain Vansen and the Fifty-Eighth Squadron's Hammerheads will take out the Resurrection ship."

"How do we stop the Resurrection ship jumping away?" Helo asked "surely it has an FTL like every other Cylon ship?" He asked glancing at Sharon who nodded "as soon as the Hammers close it jumps away and we lose pilots for little. All of theirs download and start again."

"Major Adama has volunteered to fly the Blackbird in a strike mission against the Resurrection Ship's FTL" The Admiral continued as eyes turned to Lee. Admiral Adama had been annoyed at his son's volunteering for the mission but he knew that Lee missed the seat of a fighter since taking command of Phoenix. This would likely be his last fighter mission before took the XO position of the Pegasus. "We begin in four hours."


	4. Chapter 4

edboy4926 – glad you have enjoyed all three stories. To answer your comment I liked the Cain character in canon, but in this story it didn't work to keep her. As for Blackbird its fate is revealed here...

Four

President Roslin half sat half laid on her couch as Marcus Byrant explained his idea "with both Galactica and Pegasus dedicated to this battle I can't help but wonder what would happen if both these mighty ships didn't come back?" He said it was an open question which he didn't wait for a reply "Madam President, I am sure that the Phoenix and Icarus would spend themselves in the defence of this fleet but neither has the personnel to police this fleet."

"Admiral Adama has already said he isn't a fan of the idea." Roslin agreed "he says if the military have to deal with the people, then the people become the enemy. And marines are trained to kill the enemy."

"In this I am in agreement with the Admiral." Byrant said "which is why I propose we create a Civilian Justice Department." He said "this force could keep the people under control, investigate crimes and prosecute criminals." He continued elaborating "we already have a prison ship the Astral Queen. If we can identify a ship we could headquarters this department."

"Because Colonial One is not good enough?" She asked half jokingly

"Because our Government shouldn't be too centralised" he said, he'd obviously thought about it.

"Okay Marcus keep going with this idea we will bring it up at the next Quorum meeting."

"Which you'll be making?" He asked "you should see a Doctor" he said the President looked very weak despite what she was trying to put across.

"My next appointment is with two." She replied

"Then I will leave you be" Marcus said standing up leaving the room soon after Doctors Gauis Baltar and Sherman Cottle entered.

"Gentlemen" she greeted them "what do you have for me?"

"A possible treatment that you'll hate." Cottle said quietly

"Madam President as you know Admiral Adama has me continuing to look through blood samples." Baltar began "as part of this screening I have also been testing Sharon Valerii's blood since she joined us. As part of that I have also tested her child's blood." He explained "it's mixed human-hybrid blood has none of the weaknesses that human blood has."

"And that child will be a very lucky girl" she said "or boy" she quickly corrected.

"That child's blood could save your life." Baltar said

"The bit you won't like." Cottle said

"I need to give you injections of the hybrid blood." Baltar said seeing Roslin's eyes widen at the prospect "it is the only thing that will save you." At that moment Billy appeared

"Madam President Galactica and Pegasus have jumped" he announced

"If you want to live long enough to see their return you'll take this treatment" Baltar announced after several long moments Roslin nodded uncovering her arm.

Not long aster the two Battlestars had jumped the Blackbird piloted by Lee Adama jumped as well. The small craft part fighter, part Raptor, part stealth ship leapt across space entering the same area of space Galactica and Pegasus.

Already in the area Lee was surprised to see the levels of destruction he saw fighters from both sides floating wrecked beyond a Cylon Basestar floated burning and beyond that ship the battle continued as Galactica and Pegasus battered two Basestars.

Lee could see that parts of Galactica and of Pegasus burned from Cylon missile strikes. He knew in his head that the Battlestars were built for such an engagement but in his heart it hurt to see the Colonial capital ships burn. Fortunately the Colonials clearly has an upper hand in this engagement meaning that at least the first part of the plan had worked. Firing the Blackbirds control thrusters in short bursts to stop being detected he saw the long triangular Resurrection Ship.

Locking on the ship he hit the Blackbirds main thrust for a single short burst before cutting the engines again. His ballistic course quickly brought him to the Resurrection ship. The Cylon raiders and Baseship had no time to react as he activated his targeting system and fired two missiles. Moments later as Apollo turned his fighter away the missiles struck destroying the FTL. "Apollo, Queen of Hearts, FTL is history!" He sent through the Wireless bringing the Blackbird alive.

Now stealth didn't matter fortunately the Blackbird had plenty speed clearing the Cylon ship Apollo spun the craft quickly avoiding a destroyed Raptor. Diving wildly to avoid the incoming Hammerheads he flew straight towards two Cylon Raiders which both instantly opened fire on the unarmed Blackbird. Several shots struck the starboard wing before Apollo spun the fighter away "Krypter, Krypter, Krypter, Apollo needing some help!" He called out spinning the small craft avoiding more fire. He looked down at the FTL controls to see it flash up as offline. "Frak" Lee cursed spinning the fighter again he'd used his only two missiles in taking out the FTL the ship had no other weapons. The two Cylon Raiders pursing him continued to fill space with weapons fire.

"Pegasus Silver Spar Squadron Leader to Apollo we are on our way!" a female voice said over the comm. Lee continued to fly the Blackbird evasively avoiding the Cylon weapons fire. Moments later weapons fire crossed across space but this time it wasn't at the Blackbird instead the the incoming Vipers cut through the Cylon Raiders chasing down Apollo's damaged fighter.

"Apollo you're all clear" the pilot called out bringing her Viper Mk VII and her wingman alongside the Blackbird. "Blackbird can you jump?"

"Negative pilot" Apollo replied checking the FTL again. "I'm going to need to recover to Galactica or Pegasus."

"Understood, we'll clear the way" she said the two Vipers picked up flanking positions around the Blackbird as they headed for the Pegasus which continued to engage the Cylon Basestars.

"My thanks, what do I call you Viper?"

"My callsign is Sheba" she replied as they continued on.

"Thank you for the assist."

While Pegasus and Galactica continued to pound the remaining Cylon Baseships the Fifty-Eighth Squadron had other priorities ignoring the Cylon Baseships and its attending Raiders the seven fighters changed course. "Wildcards this is Queen of Hearts, we have a go for strike mission Resurrection Ship dead ahead, flying V formation. Prepare all missiles for launch, rear cannon to auto defence fire" Vansen ordered. As the Hammerheads continued forward their rear weapons spat out downing several Cylon Raiders that had been pursuing the squadron the massed fire from the Hammerheads leaving little space for the Cylons to escape to.

Once in range the Fifty-Eighth fired as one against the Resurrection Ship between them fourteen missiles were fired two per fighter. The Resurrection Ship was unable to avoid even one of the missiles, and unable to jump away, was cut to pieces as the missiles struck all along the length of the vessel setting the ship on fire and opening it to space. With the destruction of the Resurrection Ship the Cylons didn't waste time or risk further death instead every Raider and the remaining Baseship nearly immediately disengaged and jumped not willing to risk further loss.

It was a complete victory for the Colonials but a costly one ten Vipers and three Raptors had been lost along with more than half of their pilots, sixteen more Vipers, five Raptors and the Blackbird would need repair work. Fortunately the fleet had Vipers and Raptors on Pegasus, Galactica, Icarus and Phoenix to rely on so the losses while costly were not crippling. Returning to the fleet Major Lee Adama completed his transfer to Pegasus replacing Saul Tigh as Commander Gardner's new XO. Captain Aaron Kelly promoted to rank of Major officially took command of the Phoenix from Lee Adama with Captain Felix Gaeta as his XO while Lt Kendra Shaw completed her transfer to Galactica. There was one final duty change for now which Admiral Adama planned to see to personally.

There was a knock at the Admiral's quarters door "Enter" he called before hearing the door handle spin open in entered Petty Officer Anastasia "Dee" Dualla who stood at attention not far from Adama's desk.

"Petty Officer at ease" he said glancing up before raising to his feet "I have heard that you have been taking officer extension classes?" He asked from what Colonel Tigh, Major Adama and Captain Gaeta had said she had approached them and asked for the tutoring and course work on her own time.

"Yes sir, before the war started I planned to return to Caprica for Officer Training School after my tour on Galactica ended. Continuing my plans seemed like a way to keep things on track." She explained

"And from what they say you have done very well." Adama said seeing a small smile of pride from Dualla. "With the Icarus, Phoenix and now Pegasus joining the fleet we find ourselves with room for promotion and opportunity." He explained before when it was only Galactica opportunities only became available when someone was killed or severely injured in action. "Kendra Shaw will be joining Galactica's CIC Watch on a permanent basis filling in for Mr Gaeta's transfer." He explained seeing Dualla's annoyance at that announcement Gaeta as well as being the tactical and navigation officer was also Galactica's third-in-command behind Adama and Tigh. "She will not however replace Gaeta behind myself and Colonel Tigh, I would like you to consider accepting the position?" He said lifting a small box into view "along with the rank of Lieutenant" he said opening the box revealing two rank insignia for a Lieutenant Junior-Grade. Her face immediately brightened with her eyes glistening with tears of joy and pride.

"I accept Admiral" she said proudly "you won't regret it."

"I know I won't, Lieutenant" Adama said "you will have to continue your studies. Major Adama and Captain Gaeta have agreed to continue to assist you despite their transfers while I am sure Colonel Tigh will be his usual helpful self." Adama continued with a smirk offering her his hand in congratulations Dualla shook it then came to attention saluting the Admiral who returned the formal salute.

"Thank you sir" she said lowering her salute before leaving. Adama looked at the door for several moments content with his decision before returning to his desk to look over the President and Marcus Byrant's new proposal for a Civilian Security Force. He was in two minds about the idea one thing that was good took civilian troubles out of Galactica's hands, in other respects it potentially put weapons in hands of those not in Adama's command. Of course he still had two Battlestars and two "Marauder" Patrol Ships along with nearly two thousand marines if he needed to use them he knew he'd come out on top but the death toll from such a conflict would likely destroy the fleet. He vowed silently to himself that things would not get to that stage.


	5. Chapter 5

edboy4926 – I like that fighter too much to let it only have one flight

sharpe26 – my thanks

galactica actual – I'm glad you enjoyed been busy but an extra long one to make up for the wait.

Five

Lee Adama heard his quarters lock being overridden he'd half expected this to happen sooner his appointment aboard Pegasus had not been a popular one among the crew. With Michael asleep in the other room he moved slowly towards the door as it slid open. Unlike Galactica's ancient hinged doors everything on the Mercury-class Battlestar was new and advanced even the doors which slip open as the person entered. As they did Lee drew his side arm only to see it was Starbuck "Wow Apollo hold the firepower" she said without even another thought moving past Lee "I don't think there are any assassin's looking out for you." She said giggling as she moved into the room "nice digs maybe I should be the XO" she joked entering the room she knew fine that the quarters were those of former Admiral Cain. The new Commander of Pegasus Barry Gardner had refused to take Cain's quarters stating that he was happy with those he had and since Lee had his young son with him Gardner had offered him the quarters.

"Since when did you want rank and power?"

"I don't I just like the digs" she said walking around "not as snug as a Viper" she pointed the obvious Lee could see she was passing time.

"So I hear you joined a new team?" He said quietly taking a seat in the corner as she laughed again

"Yes well Sam thought it might promote some enjoyment in the fleet if we had a Pyramid league" she said naming the popular Colonial sport several members of the resistance movement that had been rescued from Caprica had been members of the Caprica Buccaneers a popular team. Since returning to the fleet they had been split up onto various ships Sam Anders, former Captain of the Buccaneers, had volunteered for Marine duty aboard the Pegasus after his experience with the resistance he was now a Marine Sergeant. With his old team split up Anders had the idea of starting a league for the fleet to support and rally behind.

"Well I wanted to join the Leagues once." She admitted "we all get second chances." She said smirking. "So I heard that one of my pilots has the hots for the new XO." She said Lee stopped what he had been doing and turned looking at the pilot "sooooo you've heard too?" She teased quietly "Sheba's a good pilot same with her squadron. She's a looker too." She said sitting on the couch opposite him.

"I don't think the Commander would approve..." Lee began

"Who cares what Gardner thinks he's an ass and an engineer" Kara said her comment about Gardner's former position on this ship nearly like a curse "he doesn't have a clue about command why do you think the Admiral sent you here?"

"The Admiral and what would he think? I'd be undermining everything he needs from the military engaging in a relationship with one of my subordinates?" Lee said the passion raising in his voice Kara smirked again realizing that not only did Lee know about Sheba's interest but also felt something in return.

"You do know this is the end of the world Lee?" Kara said this time she wasn't the hotshot pilot "we need each other as much as anything else."

"Speak for yourself, a certain Marine is more than a little interested." Lee said pushing he and Sam had been speaking about Kara as much as she seemed to be happy to speak about him.

"Well I guess we'll both have to wait and see what happens." Kara admitted "and Sam's not under my Command, Major" she joked technically marines were under the direct command of a ship commander not the officers under him which allowed Commanders to maintain direct control. Marines were known for their powerful loyalty towards their Commanders and that was returned in kind. "Well I've got to get back to work. Enjoy your time in CIC with Gardner" Starbuck joked "and say hi to little Michael from his aunt Starbuck when he wakes up."

Several hours later Lee headed for the CIC his son safely in the guardianship of the couple who had helped Gianne care for him on Caprica. Entering the CIC for the first time Lee tried not to smile the ultra modern Pegasus CIC was surrounded in bulletproof glass and had the best displays available to the Colonies before the fall. Unlike Galactica's massive and sometimes intimidating CIC everything on Pegasus was closer easier to access. There were less crewmen meaning less chances of mistakes. He saw Commander Barry Gardner standing near the central table approaching he saluted crisply "Major Lee Adama reporting for duty Commander" he said Lee was surprised when Gardner didn't return the salute instead he extended his hand and shook Lee's.

"Welcome aboard, Major, just in time in-fact."

"Sir?" Lee asked surprised unaware of an ongoing situation.

"One of our training Raptors has gone missing Major" he said raising his voice so all could hear "I plan to take Pegasus to their last known coordinates and rescue them."

"Have you spoken with the Admiral? Sending a Battlestar after one Raptor..."

"Is what Major?" Gardner snapped "overkill? May I remind you that we are all that is left of Humanity every life counts especially members of this crew."

"Yes sir, but a Raptor recon force may be more appropriate for such a task?" Lee asked thinking that one missing Raptor could easily be a lure for a far bigger prize.

"This ship is more than just a hammer Major. It is a very versatile ship and we are going to prove to this fleet that we can do anything when we set our minds to it. Question is are you on the right ship Major? Are you with us?"

"This is the ship I have been assigned Commander, I'm with you." Lee said moving around the table.

"Good to know, helm, set the jump clock and turn us away from the fleet. All hands this is the Commander set condition one." Gardner called out moments later the Pegasus was turning away from the fleet before disappearing in a flash of light. "Scan DRADIS find me our Raptor" Gardner ordered.

"Nothing on... wait one Raptor!" Hoshi reported from his station resulting in a cheer around the CIC "no life-signs" he said after a moment.

"Deploy rescue Raptor" Gardner ordered resulting in a look from Lee "the crew deserves a proper Colonial send off." The Commander said after a couple of moments just before the Pegasus rocked heavily from several impacts.

"Heavy Damage to rear! FTL off-line, primary power out on several decks switching to back-ups. DC teams on their way!" One crewmen called as the Pegasus rocked several more times from hits.

"Nothing on DRADIS!" Hoshi shouted Lee looked at Gardner who didn't seem to hear the reports flying around.

"Deploy air wing have them ID our targets visually and engage. If these are Cylon craft we need to find out how they avoiding our DRADIS before we return to the fleet."

"Return to the fleet!" Gardner seemed to snap back into reality "have the rescue Raptor jump clear and warn the fleet."

"The Rescue Raptor is gone, destroyed almost as soon as we were hit!" Hoshi called out as the Pegasus took several more hits. From both sides of the Battlestar Vipers were launching to engage this unknown enemy.

"Everyone stick with your wingmen, we need to find these toasters and eliminate them!" Starbuck called out from her Viper MK VII almost as she spoke three Vipers exploded as red bolts slammed into the fighters destroying them instantly "FRACK ME!" Starbuck screamed as two more Vipers exploded. Moments later Starbuck caught a glimpse of the enemy fighter it was roughly trangular in shape with weapons ports at the end of three angular wings that came out of a round central hull. The ships were a dark colour not quite black but still difficult to see against the backdrop of space for several moments Starbuck felt the twinge of panic not recognizing the craft before she remembered where seeing them "Pegasus this is Starbuck, we are up against Chig fighters!" She reported diving after one of the craft.

In the CIC Gardner looked more surprised than anything he couldn't speak Lee grabbed the table phone "Starbuck, Apollo, confirm assessment" he ordered.

"They are frakking Chigs Lee!" She snapped back "I saw them on the Hammerheads battle computers and from the Wildcrards descriptions. All Vipers this is Starbuck continuous random movements don't fly in a straight line these things prefer to fly in wide arcs diving down on you or using their speed to get in behind." She called out remembering what the pilots in the Fifty-Eighth had said. As the Vipers began to change direction randomly they avoided the Chig fire far better Starbuck saw her target had decided the Vipers were no threat and was turning back towards Pegasus. "Pegasus full flak barrage in my direction NOW, NOW, NOW! All Vipers break!" She screamed

"We can't shoot at our own Frakking pilots, she's insane!" Gardner called out apparelled by the idea

"She knows what she's doing" Lee said looking back at the Commander "Mr Hoshi order all gunners to fire full Flak Barrages at point blank range." Lee said the crewmen turned to Gardner who didn't countermand Lee. Moments later the Pegasus guns began to spit flak into the space all around the ship something must have hit one of the Chig craft because the DRADIS lit up.

"DRADIS contact!" Hoshi called out "we can track and kill them." He said triumphantly

"Negative not straight away" Lee said as Pegasus shook from another Chig strafing run. He noticed Gardner at the engineering console trying to figure out what was wrong with the FTL, the Commander as the former Chief Engineer was probably the best person to figure it out. "Scan the craft fully before taking it out and copy it into our database. The sensors should reconfigure to that profile." He said as the ship took more damage from an attack.

"We can't take much more of this." Hoshi pointed out

"Then get scanning" Lee ordered "Apollo, Starbuck, you need to buy us time I want those fighters scanned before we kill them."

"We'll do our best but we're taking losses here!" Starbuck shouted back already she'd counted ten destroyed Vipers there were probably more. To make matters worse other than the Chig fighter she had identified she didn't know how many more there were. Spinning her Viper wildly she shot off a volley of fire at the Chig fighter seeing her fire slam into the craft but the bigger alien fighter continue to fly off. Glancing down she noticed her target spinning towards other fighters "Silver Spar Squadron you have incoming!" She warned "as one I want you to fire towards me."

"Starbuck, we could cut you down!" Silver Spar leader warned

"Well Sheba, I'm counting on you being a good shot like you are bragging in the mess!" Starbuck taunted as she spun her fighter after the diving Chig she saw the Silver Spars turn towards her and open fire the Chig fighter hadn't been ready for that move and took several hits from the front before exploding under the fire. A strange green puff of smoke came out of the craft as it exploded Starbuck continued forward through the Silver Spar squadron cutting her fighter up onto its side to avoid two of the other Vipers. "WOOOOOHOOO!" She screamed in exaltation "fantastic shooting Silver Spars!"

On the Pegasus CIC Hoshi reported to Lee as Gardner was still engrossed in discussion about the FTL "Sir, ship scanned and committed to memory banks. Sending image to all gun-crews, we should be ready for full firing in thirty seconds."

"Fully scan the area before we begin firing, I want to know how many there are." Lee ordered as Gardner moved over "sir we have the enemy fighters scanned, we can now track them."

"Excellent news Major, you need to take command here I'm needed in Engineering." Gardner said seeing Lee's surprise "they don't understand the problem, I can fix this and get us out of here." He promised Lee.

"I've never commanded a Battlestar."

"Me either" Gardner said "you're doing a far better job than me Major. Carry on." Gardner said coming to a full salute Lee returned it then offered the man his hand.

"Good Luck Commander" Lee said Gardner nodded then left the CIC without another word "I have command." Lee said glancing at the table below seeing Gardner's watch still sitting there "Mr Hoshi DRADIS Scan status."

"Complete sir" Hoshi replied glancing at the screens Lee saw that there were now eight red dots around the Pegasus, one almost instantly winked out.

"Okay seven left" Lee said "have gun crews begin immediate suppression barrages on all flanks."

"Our rear areas are still on secondary back-ups, we won't have full coverage."

"That's why we have an air-group" Lee said grabbing the table phone again "Pegasus Actual to Starbuck, we need your fighters to cover our rear areas. Pegasus defence grid is online but aft defence grid on secondary power."

"Understood Apollo, we're on our way!" Starbuck called out all the Vipers turned towards the Pegasus battered rear sections as the Battlestar dived down through their formation the ship's guns became active cutting through the Chig fighters ahead of the ship. Three of the alien fighters exploded in green puffs as the massive ship moved. "All Vipers stay close to Pegasus, we need to keep them off her!" Starbuck called out as another Chig fighter made a run at the Battlestar cutting over its hull burning it with red energy bolts. "That's enough of that!" She shouted diving after the craft combining her fire with those of the Pegasus to destroy another Chig fighter.

"Major we have several more contacts appearing, they match the enemy's profile."

"We can't take on them all. Gardner's got to get that FTL online or we're dread." Lee commented holding Gardner's watch as he watched the CIC screens as Gardner reached the main engineering consoles seeing the problem immediately. Even as the Commander began his repair work all around Pegasus' aft section the Vipers continued to engage the remaining Chigs from the first wave.

"We got another one!" Sheba called out from Starbuck's left while another Chig fighter exploded off to the right.

"Only one left!" Starbuck shouted turning her fighter towards the last Chig fighter which had turned away and was heading back towards the incoming Chigs. "I don't think so"

"Pegasus to Air-Group land immediately we are preparing to jump." Lee ordered over the wireless.

"Not yet!" Starbuck screamed accelerating after the Chig craft beside her she saw another Viper "Lee said get your damned fighter on the deck Sheba, consider that to be an order from me too!" She shouted at the other pilot.

"Not without a wingman!" Sheba called back keeping up with Starbuck as the two Vipers tracked down single remaining.

Onboard Pegasus the fighters were being counted aboard as the FTL repairs finished "sir, FTL online, all Vipers accounted for except for Starbuck and Sheba." Hoshi reported

"Reverse orientation one hundred-and-eighty degrees, engines to fifty percent." Lee ordered Hoshi moved over joining him.

"Sir, we can't risk this ship for two pilots" Hoshi said "we should jump now while we have time."

"And leave those pilots to their fate?" Lee demanded looking at Hoshi "Gardner came here to save the crew of a single Raptor. I thought that's what Pegasus was all about, every member of this crew counts." He said looking around "so tell me, was he right?" No-one answered or countered him Lee nodded "so we wait" he said looking at the DRADIS "com'on Starbuck!"

Outside the Pegasus approaching the Chig fighters Starbuck and Sheba fired nearly constantly at the retreating Chig fighter "Com'on!" Starbuck shouted as her fire connected with the enemy fighter but it carried on. Sheba's fire also hit the craft but it continued on for several moments before spinning along its axis opening up with its weapons narrowly missing both rolling Vipers. Given a new lease of life the two Vipers continued to fill the Chig craft with fire until their weapons seemed to penetrate the armour and it exploded in a green puff of smoke. "Let's get the frak out of here!" Starbuck shouted as the two Vipers turned tail and began to retreat towards Pegasus.

As they fell back a bolt slammed into Sheba's fighter incinerating the back of the ship the pilot reacted quickly pulling the ejection cords sending her cockpit module clear of the the doomed fighter "Sheba!" Starbuck screamed watching the pilot be flung clear of the fighter with no chance of reaching the Pegasus.

"Go Starbuck Go, don't stop until you hit that deck!" Sheba replied

"We can still get you Jenna"

"Not this time" she replied as the Chig fighters over-ran her escape pod.

"We're coming back" Starbuck promised as her fighter landed on Pegasus deck "Pegasus, I'm aboard. Sheba isn't making it."

Lee looked down at the table seeing the watch hand strike the hour "Jump the ship." He ordered in a low voice when no-one acted "JUMP THE FRAKKING SHIP!" He snapped and the Pegasus disappeared in a flash of light returning to the fleet.


	6. Chapter 6

Seems like the characters of this fanfic are over their deja-vu...

EvilTheLast – they already have

sharpe26 - indeed

Six

Lee Adama sat across from his father in his quarters aboard the Battlestar Pegasus the elder Adama had come aboard the battered Pegasus soon after the ship had returned. "Including Commander Gardner we lost one hundred and forty-two souls including the nine Viper pilots and four souls aboard the training Raptor." Lee said quietly "equipment wise we've lost six defence turrets and primary power to rear sections including links to weapons which are currently reduced to manual targeting. Everything is replaceable if we can have a couple of weeks with the refinery ship and some down time."

"I was sorry to hear about Lt Adar" his father replied he hadn't realized the daughter of the former President of the Colonies had been aboard the Pegasus. She had assumed the name of Williams, which had hidden her from screening President Roslin was taking her loss particularly hard.

"She was a Viper pilot, we all know those risks" Lee said coldly

"According to Starbuck's report she was able to eject." Adama pointed out surprised by his son's coldness. "I'm planning on sending the Icarus back to look for her."

"Sir, one pilot is not worth a whole ship." Lee said he wanted agree with his father but he couldn't the people meant more than one person.

"No she isn't worth the risk" he admitted "however tracking down where theses Chigs are operating from is. According to Colonel McQueen they don't use the same type of FTL drive as we do instead they use naturally occurring wormholes to travel quickly between systems something we could perhaps utilize if we can track them. The Wildcards are also expert fighters against the Chigs." Adama said

"Their Hammerheads won't fit aboard the Icarus her launch bay despite being open isn't big enough for even half their number." Lee pointed out only Galactica's restored Starboard Bay was really suitable for the heavy Earth developed fighters.

"No but each of the Fifty-Eighth have cross trained in Viper operations they will fly the Viper Mk IXs from Icarus. We are giving as much external ordinance as they can carry for this hunt."

"I want to transfer..." Lee began before Adama raised his hand silencing him.

"You are not going with the Icarus son. As of this date I'm confirming you as Commander of the Battlestar Pegasus" he said raising from his chair Lee raised at the same time his eyes welling up with the thought of command of the Battlestar. "I'm also sending you Pegasus and the Phoenix along with the majority of the fleet ahead of the Galactica. We'll be taking a detour with two of our mining vessels."

"Sir?" Lee asked surprised that Galactica would be leaving the fleet.

"You said it yourself we need to mine raw materials to complete repairs to the Pegasus. We also need materials to produce more Vipers especially considering your recent losses. You will command the fleet in my stead. Galactica, will defend the mining ships and ensure that we have all that we need to keep this fleet moving, Kara will be returning to Galactica to assist our defence. The Icarus has as long as it takes the mining ships to mine the materials we need to find out where the Chigs went and return to the fleet."

"That's not a long time."

"Three to four weeks, Colonel McQueen assures me that will be more than enough time." Adama said confidently "we need to find out if this is the edge of Chig territory or if we are near human held space. This could be us near journey's end or it could be a new stage of our fight."

"If it is a new stage then we are in for a tough time, they fight hard." Lee admitted "there fighters are well armed and armoured and almost as fast as our Vipers."

"Then we just have to shoot better than they do we can't turn back." Adama said grimly

The Icarus jumped back to the location of the Pegasus battle with the Chigs. For the first time since they had abandoned the Saratoga the marines and pilots were hunting an enemy they understood. For this mission Colonel McQueen had command over Icarus, ten Viper Mk IX's piloted by the Wildcards and two squads of support marines originally from the Saratoga. "Full scan of the system" Colonel McQueen ordered from the Icarus CIC to his left Lt Vanessa Damphoouse of the Wildcards manned the sensor console.

"No sign of any enemy forces." She reported after several minutes the Icarus had been loaded with all the information that the Pegasus and the Hammerheads possessed on the Chig fighters. "We have wreckage from the battle and what looks like an engine trail." She said looking at the screens McQueen moved over and scanned over the signs.

"That's the Chigs time to play some cat and mouse launch the Raptor." The Colonel ordered from the forward bay one of the Raptors moved out piloted by Sharon Valerii. Also aboard the Raptor were the Icarus XO Captain Karl Agathon and two marines.

"Clear of Icarus, hang onto your lunch marines" Sharon called back "Icarus this is Athena" she said using her callsign for the first time "we're clear jumping in three-two-one" she counted down and then in a small flash of light the small craft was away.

"Good Luck" Colonel McQueen whispered activating a communication channel he spoke with the pilots "Wildcards let's see a CAP." He said soon after two Vipers, piloted by Captain Shane Vansen and Lt Nathan West, exited the rear of the Icarus and took up positions above the patrol ship if Icarus sensors missed the Chigs hopefully the two pilots wouldn't.

Elsewhere the Vipers of Galactica faced an another elusive enemy the Cylons had caught up with Galactica and the mining ships and were intent on destroying them. However unlike before the Cylons were attacking in smaller numbers jumping in and out at random catching pilots unaware whittling down the Battlestar's defences piecemeal. "Frak, Frak, Frak!" Captain Louanne "Kat" Katrine shouted as her wingman was cut to pieces in a sneak attack by a Cylon Raider "Scar in sector seven pursuing!" She called out.

"Negative Kat break-off!" Starbuck called out "do not engage Scar on your own!" The other pilot commanded.

"I can get that motherfrakker!" She said watching as the Cylon Raider jumped away "Frak!" She shouted again as more Vipers arrived beside her Viper Mk VII. "You should have let me go after him!"

"Then we'd have two dead pilots instead of one" Starbuck said sternly "you're back to the barn Kat, we'll continue the patrol."

"Negative, I'll finish my patrol" Kat snapped back

"No-one flies alone" Starbuck reminded the pilot Scar liked single targets to ambush "back to Galactica, Kat" she ordered. The pilot continued to curse as she took her fighter back towards the Galactica's position. The Battlestar held position near the mining ships but other than being a deterrent the ship wasn't much use in the asteroid field its sensors were all but blind and its guns were not effective. "Let's see if Scar wants a second helping today." Starbuck said looping her fighter around into the next part of the patrol with her wingman in close formation. Scar as he had become known to the Vipers of Galactica was a Cylon Raider that didn't like a stand-up battle like other Cylon Raiders. Instead he preferred to ambush his prey in the asteroid belts cutting down Galactica's Air Wing one-by-one so far he'd successfully killed three pilots in three days.

For nearly two weeks the Icarus had jumped in a wide course that had taken it away from Galactica's coordinates and towards the Pegasus and the fleet. The projected time for the mining was three-to-four weeks Icarus travel time was the same. Each day one of the two Raptors would jump to several different coordinates around the Icarus position scanning each for any signs of the Cylons, the Chigs or potential resources the fleet could use. So far they had turned up nothing sitting in the back of the Raptor Karl "Helo" Agathon had almost forgotten how much he had missed just being a Raptor ECO. Before the war he'd served with a different Sharon as one of Galactica's few trained Raptor ECOs but since then, his marooning on Caprica and his return to the fleet he'd had very little time in a Raptor. "Beginning DRADIS scan" he called out moments after the Raptor emerged out front Sharon "Athena" Valerii kept a visual eye out the front windows. This was their sixty-second jump of this mission and so far they had found not a single sign of any activity other than their own.

"Nothing on visual except a lot of rocks and a big planet, maybe habitable but it doesn't look to nice windswept no discernible vegetation..." she said looking over her instruments. Moments later everything went completely dark in the Raptor "wow, what the hell, did we trip something" she called out looking back at Helo who stared at his still active system "Helo, why did you cut me off?"

"We've got contact, lots of frakking contact." he said excitedly looking over at her with a smirk "every single one of those jumps was worth it for this."

"Then lets get as much as we can and get back to the Icarus" Athena replied turning back to her dimmed controls then looking out the windows she couldn't see what Helo was so excited about, she couldn't see anything.

Several hours later the Raptor returned to Icarus and Colonel McQueen agreed with Helo's assessment the Raptor mission's findings were a prize to behold. There were three targets each worthy of a strike. "The planetary target looks like it was once a Cylon base it's similar to the one we hit on the asteroid with Galactica" Shane Vansen said quietly looking over the data on the table around them were members of the Wildcards, senior marines and members of the Icarus crew "but with a couple of Chig modifications, no idea what we'll find down there."

"The ship is a Cylon freighter" Athena said recognizing it from her Cylon recognition files "it's jump capable but the Chigs seem to be using it to shuttle supplies from the planetary base to the space station where larger ships can be seen taking them away."

"The station is definitely Chig in origin same with the ships but they are not of a Class I know." Nathan West said suppressing a shudder as he looked at the alien station which in reality was a series of hexagons that were connected at odd angles.

"Three juicy targets" Cooper Hawke said "all worth a couple of rounds"

"They'll probably take a couple of rounds too" Helo admitted all three looked good on paper but if the Chigs fought as hard as they had before there could be serious trouble.

"But which one has the best rewards? The planetary base looks like its been modified by the Chigs to have a habitable section, the Cylons don't need these atmosphere sections" Paul Wang said "there could be people down there."

"Humans, Cylons or Chigs is the question" Vanessa Damphoouse whispered "could bigger trouble than its worth."

"And more rewarding, if this is the same kind of facility we hit on the asteroid it could have enough fuel to cover this entire trip." Vansen pointed out "And we could get some intel on whether the Cylons and Chigs are working together or if the Chigs just took over."

"The freighter could hold the same" Helo said

"Then the station could send fighters after us and leave us in a whole load of trouble." West said

"We hit all three at the same time. We don't let the Chigs react." McQueen said leaning forward onto the table "Raptors deploy a marine strike force onto the planet – we need to know if there are humans there and we need to put it out of commission. The Wildcards and their Vipers strike at the space station Admiral Adama gave us two nukes before we left, you'll be taking them along, to put it out of commission permanently. The Icarus will ambush and disable the freighter, the Chigs might not know its jump capable but we do" he said "a worthy prize to take back to the fleet if there ever was one. I want to see all three destroyed and intel on any Chig/Cylon Alliance if one exists."

"It's a risk" Helo said quietly he was the executive officer he had to warn them all how dangerous this could be.

"Our whole lives have been a risk" Hawke pointed out "we live and fight in space." He said "this just adds variety to the risk." Several of the other Wildcards just shook their heads at his reaction but no-one spoke out against the Colonel's plan.

"That settles it. I command the ground operation, Helo you have Icarus" he said surprising the young Colonial officer "time to get my boots dirty." He explained "Vansen you have Wildcards." We attack tomorrow."

"And may the Gods be with us" Sharon Valerii said several of them looked at her surprised she being a Cylon asking for the Colonial Gods to help them out she just shrugged her shoulders in reply.

Starbuck and Kat stood nose-to-nose in the mess of Galactica each ready to hit the other as Colonel Saul Tigh entered the mess. "Well, well, well ladies still plenty fight in the two of you after the losses we've taken?" He asked stepping alongside them neither looked at him he hadn't addressed them by rank and both were off duty "it's really quite good because tomorrow I'm paring you two up." He said getting both of their attentions neither looked amused "tomorrow you hunt Scar as a team. So tonight you can get yourself drunk and beat the crap out of each other if you like but tomorrow you'll have to watch each other's back so carry on." Tigh said marching from the mess.

"Ready to see who's best Starbuck?" Kat said draining her drink

"I'm always ready Kat, try to keep up." Starbuck replied draining her own decanter.

"We'll see who is the one trying to keep up tomorrow." Kat promised "and who is filling the other's glass." She challenged

"Deal" Starbuck agreed see you in the morning she said before leaving Kat in the empty mess. The losses the Battlestar had taken recently had made for little celebration or downtime.


	7. Chapter 7

I've been away so this one is a little delayed.

Seven

The next morning Kat and Starbuck were flying CAP through the asteroid field and their disagreement had not ended. "Face it Starbuck you are getting comfortable on the Pegasus shacked up with your Pyramid player, you've lost your edge."

"I've lost nothing, Kat, which is why I'll be killing Scar"

"Only in your dreams, Starbuck" the younger woman said shifting her fighter up onto its wing avoiding some asteroids. "You should retire to your trainees" she taunted the other pilot. Both pilots were some distance from Galactica now patrolling a thick section of the asteroid field.

"There's plenty time left to retire, Kat, and it won't be today." Starbuck said quietly glancing around the rocks there was a glint of light in the asteroids as something caught her eye.

"Tally, Tally! One Cylon Raider!" Kat shouted moments before Starbuck called in the raider as it began to retreat Scar didn't like a straight up fight. "Haha Scar you're mine!" She said diving her fighter after the retreating Raider.

"You got lead, Kat, I'm your wing!" Starbuck said diving her fighter after Kat's fighter.

The Icarus emerged in the target system depositing its complement of Vipers before jumping immediately to its second set of coordinates leaving the Wildcards to their own fight. "Queen of Hearts to Wildcards, our mission is simple we take out the four Chig fighters and open the door for Paul and Vanessa to lay down their hammers." Vansen said as the Vipers formed up "our Vipers have twice the firepower of the Mk. II and Mk. VII models but we still can't match the Hammerheads." She said "make sure you use your missiles to weaken the Chigs" she reminded them all.

As the fighters continued towards the station being detected by the station's sensors eight Chig fighters launched to engage them. "Jack of Spades, I have double the fighters we were expecting!" Hawke called out

"Twice as much fun" West called back as he and Vansen broke high and to the left following the first Chig fighter. The other Wildcards broke in various angles as four pairs tried to keep the Chigs busy Paul Wang and Vanessa Damphoouse tried to avoid the Chigs, their fighters each weighed down by nuclear warheads.

The Chig fighters although bigger and less manoeuvrable than the Vipers were still fast and still had plenty advantages almost instantly two of the Wildcards Lynch and Hunt were dead cut down by the Chigs. "Got one!" Hawke shouted as missiles struck one of the Chig craft and it exploded spinning end over end Hawke's fighter was quickly facing the opposite direction and a second Chig fighter was behind him he immediately opened fire with all four cannons and his last two missiles "make that two!" He shouted out triumphantly.

"Two over here too, keep your flight suit on Hawke!" West shouted back

"You boys are having way too much fun" Damphoouse called back fighting against the G-Forces "we could use some assistance!" She said as Chig fire flew past either side of her fighter.

"Vanessa, we're on our way" Vansen called back spinning her fighter towards Damphoouse and Wang the two fighters had been avoiding the fight but now were being chased by two Chig craft Paul Wang's craft was ahead of Damphoouse but both craft were under fire.

"One more second" Paul Wang said angling his fighter towards the station. Moments later he fired off his nuclear tipped missile without a moment's hesitation he spun his craft and began to fire his cannon's at the incoming Chig fighter. Damphoouse flew straight past his fighter into her own firing position "I've got your back!" He called out screaming as his fighter charged at the Chig craft, the larger fighter was unstoppable however and in front of the rest of the squadron Paul Wang's fighter exploded as the pursuing Chig fighter rammed it destroying both fighters.

"Missile away! Paul you did it!" Damphoouse shouted triumphantly spinning her fighter around straight into the weapons fire from another Chig craft. Damphoouse's fighter followed that of Paul Wang as it exploded in a ball of flames moments before the first of the two nuclear missiles struck the space station.

Even as the Wildcards fought and died Colonel McQueen was landing on the planet aboard the Raptors. Moving up a sand dune near the facility he peered over the edge and saw a Cylon Centurion standing guard "Cylons Colonel they have formed an alliance." One of the marines said bracing his sniper rifle at the Centurion.

"No wait look" McQueen said sat beside the Centurion a humanoid with cut skin revealing circuitry underneath.

"Silicates" the marine cursed sighting the AI with his sniper rifle.

"Steady marine" McQueen said watching the Silicate and Centurion move in the same exact way. "Marines take the Silicates, they are slaved into the Centurions, take two kills with one shot." He called into his radio moments later there was a series of shots that rang out gunning down four visible Silicates at the same time taking out the Centurions beside them. "From now on we take the Silicates where possible now move in." He said across the sand dune the dozen or so marines and Colonel McQueen charged towards the facility. Across the installation battles raged between the marines, the Silicates and their Centurions with the marines rapidly gaining an advantage.

With the external areas secured the marines began blowing the doors charging into the facility engaging the Silicates inside the building. Several of the marines were killed in the close quarters but even suffering the casualties the marines held their upper-hand. Standing outside a pair of blast doors McQueen stood with the marines as a demolition trooper set a timer. All the marines took several steps away from the doors before the explosion rocked the entire building charging in the marines levelled their weapons at a single individual inside.

Like the Silicates before him he was a humanoid but like the Centurions his body was entirely chrome other than a brightly lit head. "Good Afternoon, my name is Lucifer, I would assume you are here for the human captives held on this planet? Would you require these Centurions to be activated for your use?" He asked bowing slightly looking down at a Cylon Centurion which lay on the desk.

"Not at the moment." McQueen admitted glancing at the Centurion then back at Lucifer "how many humans are here?"

"Five hundred-and-ninety-seven" Lucifer said as matter of fact McQueen was stunned by the robot's revelation he hadn't expected as many. There could be people from the Colonies or from the Saratoga, friends he or the Colonials thought they had lost could be in the number.

"We're going to need a bigger ship" McQueen admitted.

Half way between the planet and the Wildcards battle the Icarus reappeared from its second FTL jump in near perfect position beside the Cylon freighter. Immediately the patrol ship locked weapons onto the freighter "this is Captain Karl Agathon to Cylon freighter. You will surrender or be destroyed." Karl Agathon transmitted through the ship's Wireless. There was a series of beeps in reply before any spoken words replied.

"You have recently attacked our ground forces and our space station?" The female voice asked followed by a second series of beeps.

"Correct, and you'll be our next target if you don't surrender now." Agathon said

"If we surrender you will destroy us." The female replied followed by several more beeps.

"Use the ship's escape pods we won't bother you." Agathon said "you have my word as a Colonial officer."

"How can we accept the word of any human? After all our kind have done to yours?" She replied again there were several beeps. Karl guessed these people had encountered the peoples of Earth before without any of the Earthers on the bridge he had little other options.

"Listen Miss Beep" he said not knowing her name instead using the beeps as an identification without another word only more beeps he continued "I don't care who you are or what you have or haven't done I just want the ship so get the frak off it or we will come and get it ourselves."

"We will comply I thank you for your compassion human." Miss Beep replied with several more beeps. Several moments later the freighter ejected a small shuttle which immediately turned away and began to burn its way clear of the ship.

"Bring us alongside marines are to board the ship and ensure there is no-one left aboard." Agathon said getting used to command of a larger ship. "Contact Colonel McQueen inform him we have the freighter."

"Communication from the planet Colonel McQueen reports planet facility secured and that he needs the freighter intact." One of the crewmen reported Agathon leaned against the console and smiled.

"For once something goes right" Agathon whispered in response. "Once the prize crew is aboard we're going back for the Vipers, hopefully the Wildcards have been as lucky." Soon after the Icarus found that the Wildcards had not been so lucky although the station had been destroyed by the nuclear weapons, and the Chig fighters had eventually been destroyed, five of the squadron had died in the attack including Vanessa Damphoouse and Paul Wang. The other Wildcards were feeling shell-shocked following the battle, they had lost people before but Vanessa and Paul had been with the squadron from its start and their loss had hit home. Even with the recovery of more people from the planet it did not make up for the losses the squadron had taken.

Elsewhere Kat and Starbuck were involved in their own battle the Cylon Raider known as Scar the sole enemy fighter had avoided them continuously ducking and diving behind asteroids which took their fire for it. Other Cylon fighters had jumped in but they had been taken care of by Galactica's other Vipers instead Kat and Starbuck had been left to Scar alone so far Scar had not been able to strike at them either but neither had they "Com'on!" Starbuck screamed seeing Scar escape from her grasp again she and Kat had taken turns at making runs against the Cylon fighter but neither had been able to take a clear shot.

"If your screaming was weapons fire half the Cylon fleet would be dead, Starbuck."

"And if your cursing was as deadly Kat then the other half would be dead"

"An entire fleet between us lucky us plenty targets." Kat joked as Scar flew over an asteroid and weapons fire cut between the space between them. "Motherfracker!" Kat screamed as her fighter took several hits "Starbuck, I've lost an engine!"

"I've got his attention Kat, recover your fighter!" Starbuck said leading the Cylon into the asteroids the two fighters exchanging weapons fire as they went.

"Negative Starbuck we don't abandon our wingmen your first lesson" she said diving her damaged fighter after Starbuck and Scar. "The first one I listened to anyway!" She joked as she followed her damaged Viper wasn't even nearly fast enough to keep up with the other two craft.

Starbuck continued to dodge Scar and asteroids nowhere she went was she able to get a clear shot on the Cylon Raider. "Alright Kat I have one job for you..."

"I'm not heading back to the ship" Kat broke in

"...that's not what I was going to say." Starbuck said spinning her fighter back towards Scar firing off a burst of fire at the Cylon "I'm going to get this son-of-a-bitch right in front of you. Don't miss him or we're both frakked!" She cursed looking her Viper over an asteroid behind Scar followed her fixating on her Viper knowing that Kat's damaged craft was of little threat to it. As Starbuck's Viper looped around the asteroid it brought her onto a direct course with Kat.

"Starbuck break!" Kat shouted in return as the other Viper approached her head-on behind Kat could see glimpses of Scar as it appeared and disappeared from view. "Get out of the frakking way!" She shouted

"Not yet Scar isn't getting away this time!" Starbuck shouted back as Scar's fire came closer to her Viper. At the very last moment Starbuck jinked clear just as Kat opened fire cutting through the space Starbuck's fighter had just passed through into the Cylon Raider known as Scar. The Raider for all it's infamy within the Galactica's Air Group had no more armour or lives than any other craft and it exploded under Kat's fire. Both Colonial pilots cheered at the loss Starbuck had given up the kill to Kat but by the same throw of the dice Kat hadn't abandoned her wingman despite having a damaged fighter which made Starbuck just a little proud.


	8. Chapter 8

EvilTheLast – they had to, not quite a staring role but still a role as do all things...

sharpe26 – time to find out

Eight

There was a light knock at the door before the President of the Colonies Laura Roslin entered Admiral Adama's quarters "Please come in Madam President" he greeted.

"Thank you Admiral, it was a remarkable ceremony." She said earlier that day she, Adama and several other Colonials had been invited to the funeral ceremony for Vanessa Damphoouse, Paul Wang and the other casualties that had been taken by the crew of the Icarus. One of the marines under Colonel McQueen's command had played an instrument known as bagpipes as each of the fallen had been released from the Battlestar's launch tube. "Ending a couple of remarkable weeks."

"Yes, indeed Madam President, how is your campaign going?"

"Nicely other than you keep adding too our electorate numbers throwing off our analysis" she joked

"Makes a nice difference to reducing them." He reminded her since the fall of the Colonies all they had done was reduce the numbers within the fleet. Births hadn't come close to countering the fall. According to Gais Baltar if losses continued the way they were then the population wouldn't be viable within only a couple of years.

"I am certainly not complaining, Admiral, although our most recent additions add more questions than answers." She said taking a seat on one of the couches.

"We have officers from several Colonial vessels that were all based at the Scorpion Shipyards and nearly three hundred civilians from the Twelve Colonies. It appears the Cylons were more than a little interested in taking prisoners rather than eliminating everyone." He said "included among their numbers is Lt Jenna Adar who had been missing-in-action off of the Pegasus following the encounter with the Chigs."

"It's good that Jenna survived." The President admitted "the fact the Cylons took so many prisoners so far from the colonies could be used to question to our leadership choices, Bill. We have two Battlestars and support vessels why are we running away from the Colonies when we should be trying to liberate them?"

"You answered that question already Madam President we lost the war." He said heavily "if we returned to the Colonies Galactica and Pegasus could cause a lot of damage and they could possibly drive off the Cylons but at what cause? Each time we left the fleet there would be danger for all our people and if either or both Battlestars were lost then our entire culture would be lost. There was no other action we could take." He concluded

"Ok you have me sold, Admiral" she admitted raising her hand. "Would the fact that Lt Adar was with them and Colonel McQueen's people encountered Cylon Centurions mean anything?"

"We do not believe so, it appears that she was captured by the Chigs and interned within the facility after they had captured it from the Cylons. On top of the information we have gained from Lucifer it is almost a certain that the Cylons and Chigs are not allies." Adama said mentioning the Cylon administrator he saw Roslin flinch slightly but not say anything. "On top of our colonists we have nearly one hundred members of the the USS Saratoga's crew who were captured by the Chigs and their Silicate allies. Both Pegasus and Galactica could use the boost in crewmen and among their number is Commodore Ross, the commander of the Saratoga."

"I heard he was injured?"

"Quite badly" Adama said "he's in a medically induced coma. According to the other survivors the the Chigs placed him in it shortly after he tried to lead a revolt against the Silicate overlords. We do not know what drugs they used to induce the coma Dr Cottle is working on stabilizing his condition. Also among the officers and crew off of the Saratoga are more than one hundred civilians from two of Earth's deep space colonies most had been classed as missing or killed-in-action all are civilians of an Earth Company known as Aero-Tech."

"Always helps to have a couple of offerings of good will when asking for help."

"Indeed" Adama agreed "lastly there is a family among the survivors who claim to be from a colony named Terra. Colonel McQueen has told me that Terra is another name for Earth in an old language."

"It's also old Gemonese for Earth." Roslin said gaining a raised eyebrow from Adama "I assume the Colonel also said that Earth is not generally called Terra?"

"Not commonly" Adama answered having asked McQueen the same question. "He said only historians generally call it that, although given the links in the names and language it could easily be another link to the Thirteenth Tribe's route."

"Have they said much?"

"Not a word" Adama confirmed since the family had come aboard Galactica they had been set up in one of the guest quarters aboard the Battlestar. "They do not seem to trust the military"

"Perhaps I could speak with them? Show them that we have a civilian government perhaps show that the military is not in overall command of all matters." She said carefully Adama had a considerable amount of force and she generally gave him quite a bit of leeway in most matters especially those that needed military involvement. Marcus Bryant's police force was hopefully a step towards regaining some of the civilians control over fleet security.

"You are welcome to try Madam President" Adama said "anything we could learn about these people would help especially if we are heading into an area of space controlled by them."

"It seems that space was far busier than we ever thought" Roslin said quietly "we thought the Twelve Colonies were alone instead we find the Cylons are well established, this alien race the Chigs have their own territory, Earth has established its own space forces and now this Terra possibly controls more space."

"As if we didn't have enough threats" Adama agreed "I've ordered the fleet to stand down to condition two for the foreseeable future." He said raising from his chair "I've asked the Captains of the Cybele, Celestra, Gideon and Virgon Express to remain in close station with Pegasus until the repairs are completed to the ship's aft sections."

"I am aware Admiral, two of those Captains have asked my office to confirm their assignments"

"It will simply quicken repairs to the Pegasus if those ships are in closer proximity."

"In the shadow of the Beast" Roslin said naming the Pegasus by the nickname the Battlestar had received from the fleet. "Pegasus is still not a popular vessel within the fleet."

"A reputation that the new Commander of Pegasus and her crew are trying to change..." Adama began to defend the ship, what had happened under Cain's leadership should not define the Battlestar forever. Lee was fighting an upward battle most days of the week with Captains from across the fleet.

"I am well aware of Commander Adama's attempts Admiral. However ships still prefer to be in the shadow of the Bucket" she said noticing Adama's questioning gaze "I'm sorry Admiral, I thought you were aware of Galactica's own nickname." She said the Admiral quickly put the two together and laughed, for the first time in quite a while.

"Well you can tell those ships that once the repairs are complete to the Beast they will be welcome to tend to the Bucket as well." He said using the nicknames for himself Pegasus was a Beast of a Warship while Galactica was the Bucket of the Fleet before the fall. But a Bucket he was very proud of.

"I'm sure they will be pleased, Admiral. Speaking of ships the Cylon freighter?"

"Unlike the other Cylon ships we have encountered it appears that the Freighter was designed to be operated by the humanoid Cylons, their Centurions or by the IL-Series of Cylon." Adama explained "we've been over the ship with a tooth comb there are no tracking devices and we have replaced the Cylon programming with our own Colonial equivalents to ensure there is no take over."

"I think the fleet will be less comfortable around that ship than they are the Pegasus." Roslin pointed out

"We need the space otherwise we will have over crowding. People will become used to the ship as they have the others that have joined us. Unfortunately I can't do anything about it for now."

"I understand Admiral. Any plans to spend the downtime that we now appear to have?" She said the fleet had been in the same location now for nearly two months now first waiting for the Galactica and the mining ships and then the Icarus. So far they had encountered not one Cylon raider in that entire time, the people were beginning to relax.

"Not personally, Madam President, although I have ordered the Wildcards to take some time off and recuperate following their losses and I've asked Lee to enjoy being a father while he can."

"Good ideas, perhaps he should take some time off on the Cloud 9?" She said quietly in reply "I hear Lt Adar has been granted some time off there also."

"Are we matchmaking as well as leading this fleet Laura?" Adama said smirking at the idea.

"It couldn't hurt, Bill" Roslin admitted using the same informality as him "letting their hair down certainly can't hurt morale. I'll make it a presidential order if necessary."

"As officers of the Colonial fleet they will listen to the Admiral of the Fleet" Adama said confidently "you have an election to win Madam President, I think that is enough for now."

Each time he visited the vessel Lee Adama did not want to leave the Cloud 9. The most luxurious cruise liner within the fleet each of its fifteen domes were designed to mimic an outdoor planetary environment. The core of the ship had the most comfortable crew quarters and best service facilities in the fleet and some of the best bars and restaurants were housed on the ship. It was the perfect escape for the population a reminder of what their lives had once been and would hopefully one day be again.

As he walked through the park he could feel the artificial breeze against his face as he pushed the pram the Pegasus deck gang had built for his son. This was exactly what both he and his son had needed being couped up within the Pegasus hadn't been doing his son any good this environment was far more suited. Running in the opposite way wearing a cut down version of the colonial uniform, and looking very nice, was Lt Jenna Adar he was surprised to see her Cloud 9 was seven hundred-and-fifty metres long nearly two hundred metres across it was hardly a small vessel. She came jogging up alongside the parm and threw up a salute as she kept jogging now in reverse as Lee didn't stop "Commander Adama sir, nice to see you out and about."

"No uniform, Lieutenant, you can drop the salute" he said with a smirk "enjoying your leave?"

"I'm enjoying the accommodation here a lot more than my last landlords accommodations" she joked Lee decided not to push the matter as she looked happy at least on the surface. He knew from the psych evaluations that she had gone through on her return that her time with the Chigs and their Silicates had not been easy and that she was still struggling with it.

"Tempted to transfer?" He asked half heartedly

"Maybe to Galactica, sir, but it would depend..." She said Lee was surprised to hear her admission of thoughts of transfer.

"Depend on what, Lieutenant?" He asked

"On my access to Pegasus' smallest crewman" she said ducking her head down into the pram saying hello to Michael who giggled as she did. Raising from the pram Jenna threw up her hand in salute again "good day Commander" she said not waiting for the reply running off.

In one of the other domes aboard Cloud Nine the remaining five Wildcards, a few other pilots that few the Hammerhead fighter aboard the Saratoga and Colonel McQueen were sat around the bar overlooking a large pool of water. Outside the environment mimicked a beautiful summer's day however none of the Wildcards felt like enjoying it. Instead they were each enjoying one of the many alcoholic beverages on offer aboard the Cloud Nine. "To those we have lost" McQueen said quietly raising his glass in salute each of the others along the bar followed his gesture in their own goodbye to those that had fallen in battle each slowly drinking their beverages.

After drinking about half her drink Shane Vansen slowly raised from her chair and stepped back from the bar. "Shane, where you going?" Nathan West asked not even moving from his chair.

"I need to get something" she said continuing to move away none of the other pilots moved to follow or to watch her each was left with their own thoughts and their drinks. Soon after she returned to the bar "Nathan" she called out the other pilot didn't move "Nathan" she said again more forcefully this time. The reaction this time was more forceful from Nathan who turned around.

"What is it Shane..." he snapped turning towards her voice instead of continuing he stopped speaking and slipped off his chair "Kaylen..." he whispered seeing the blonde woman "Kaylen" he repeated stumbling forwards into the other woman's arms. "It is you" he whispered as they touched the other Wildcards turning to see the couple. Nathan West had originally been part of the Aero-Tech expedition that Kaylen Celina was on before humanities encounter with the Chigs. Kaylen had been listed as missing after the Chig attack Nathan had joined the US Marine Corps to search for Kaylen and to gain some revenge against the Chigs. "I didn't see your name on the list" he whispered holding her close.

"The true headcount wasn't completed until we reached Galactica" she whispered "the Chigs didn't really pay much attention to who was where or kept much records."

"You knew?" West said looking at Shane Vansen who shrugged her shoulders without a word Nathan grabbed his fellow pilot around the shoulders and pulled her close beside him and Kaylen.

"Bartender" McQueen said "we'll be having another drink." He said smiling seeing one of his pilots happy even in this time of pain. As Cooper Hawke joined the group he couldn't help but smile at the small group his squadron was beginning to heal.

Later that night Lee Adama likewise found himself in a bar a small time before he'd seen newly promoted Lieutenant Anastasia Dualla with Billy Keikeya who like others were enjoying some time away from their duty stations. Lee could have helped but notice that Dualla looked fantastic in her pail blue dress however Billy and she had been dancing around each other since the moment he had stepped aboard Galactica and although he was attracted to Dualla he couldn't get between them. Instead he was left at the bar alone drinking without a date, on the night his son was being cared for by a couple of crewmen from Galactica, holding his glass in front of his eyes Lee stared into the dark green liquid. "Better be careful there pilot or something will jump out and bite you." A familiar voice said turning he saw her standing here her dark hair down she was dressed in a beautiful silver dress with a matching shoulder-jacket. "Pick up your jaw, Apollo" she said quietly slipping onto the seat beside him.

"Leiutenant..." he began but she placed a finger on his lips silencing him.

"No uniforms, no ranks" she said quietly.

"Sheba" he said returning her use of his pilot callsign "you look stunning." He blurted out not knowing what else to say.

"And you don't look to bad yourself Lee, how about getting a lady a drink?" She asked smiling Lee couldn't help but smile in return the smile as he ordered her a drink despite his own misgivings of being involved with another officer he couldn't help himself but be attracted to her and for once he'd let his heart decide what it wanted.


	9. Chapter 9

Nine

After President Roslin had spoken with the Terran family Admiral Adama had called for all leave to be recalled and for senior officers to report aboard Galactica. Deep within the vessel they met in one of the briefing rooms. "Ladies and Gentlemen, according to the information gathered by President Roslin we are heading into a potentially dangerous part of space." Adama said "not only do we have the Chigs and Cylons in our path but we also potentially have the Terran Government and the Anarchists." He said naming the two factions that battled for control of Terra. "From what President Roslin learned it appears that the Democratic elected Government has not the power or the abilities to keep the space around its world and its colonies secure. The Anarchists believe that a bloody Jihad is the only way that their society can move forward and they are willing to attack anyone." Adama explained

"We don't need another enemy" Karl Agathon said "even with our increased firepower we can't defend against three enemies."

"It sounds like they are preoccupied with themselves." McQueen pointed out "assuming we don't want to get involved with their fight?" He asked Adama nodded "then we need to find a clear path through their space."

"Combat Raptors or FTL modified APCs could do the job" Lee suggested

"Between our Techs and Chief Tyrol's people we've modified two of the remaining three APCs" Shane Vansen reported.

"Raptors are better equipped, Pegasus has nearly a full complement, and we've nearly completed our repairs." Lee said "if we want to make sure there is no way this could come back to the fleet Pegasus could jump ahead of the fleet then deploy Raptors to the surrounding systems to ensure we have a clear path." He said "if we encounter resistance we could make several jumps away from the Fleet before turning back in." No-one disagreed with the Pegasus' Commander.

"Pegasus could become very isolated in that scenario" Adama pointed out.

"She's a good ship with a good crew" Lee said proudly "we can do this Admiral."

"This will be a scout mission" Adama said looking past the others to his son. If you find the enemy you are to jump to the next system or back to the fleet." He cautioned his son

"Yes, sir" Lee replied.

"Your operation begins in eight hours, Commander. The rest of the fleet will remain at Condition Two." Adama said "we are going to make the most of this downtime ladies and gentlemen. There are ships within this fleet that have completed more jumps in the last two-hundred-and-fifty days than they were designed to in their entire lives. We'll give our people some time to recuperate and conduct some repairs."

"That's going to eat into our supplies, Admiral" Major Aaron Kelly, commander of the Phoenix pointed out.

"We'll ensure we keep a reserve" Adama acknowledged "but at least if we make these repairs now if we have problems further down the line it will be easier. Commander Adama's scouting mission can search for resources as well as a safe path for this fleet." He said looking to his son who nodded his agreement. "The Cylons have given us an opportunity let's take advantage of that." The Admiral said looking around the faces none disagreed.

Several hours later Lee Adama was stood in the Pegasus CIC when his new XO entered the command centre for the first time. She was about his age her uniform still bearing a couple of the scars from her incarceration by the Chigs and still bearing the Battlestar Ares crest on the shoulder. "Major Elena Rand reporting as requested sir." She said crisply saluting.

"Welcome aboard Major" Lee said returning the salute of the candidates available she was the biggest mystery to him, but hopefully the one with most promise. According to her reports she had served as the tactical officer on the Ares for two years before its destruction, Ares had been the same class of Battlestar as the Pegasus which would immediately give her a step up from the other three candidates. According to her psych evaluation she had come through her time as a prisoner-of-war better than the others only time would tell. "You've arrived just in time, we are preparing for our first jump, when the Raptors return with the all clear we go." He said briefing her looking across the table her dark hair was tied back with a small fringe she looked perfectly at ease within the CIC.

"Yes, sir" she replied "I read the mission briefing, textbook pre-war planning."

"Other than we are using a Battlestar as a scout" Lee joked. In the past before the war Pegasus would have been the centre of the formation with smaller support vessels doing the scouting. Today the central vessel was Galactica and neither Icarus or Phoenix had the resources to complete this mission as well as Pegasus could.

"Sir, Raptors One and Two have returned both report all clear in target system." Hoshi reported

"Very good, begin jump clock, jump when ready. Have Raptors One and Two jump with us they can land when the CAP launches." Lee ordered glancing up at his new XO who simply nodded she was quite quiet he guessed she was just fitting in he'd soon see if she changed or not as their mission progressed.

"Jumping in five... four... three... two... one... JUMP!" Hoshi called out and Pegasus was gone from the fleet and into a new system. As the ship began to move under its sub-light engines two Vipers left by the launch tubes from port starboard launch bay. Unlike Galactica the Pegasus flight pods were fixed in position during a jump meaning there was no delay in getting the fighters in the air.

"Who do we have out there?" Elena asked

"Starbuck and Showboat, Mam" Hoshi replied

"Thank you, Lieutenant" she replied curtly turning to Lee "good sticks?" She asked not aware of the pilots aboard her new ship.

"Two of the better pilots" Lee said "Starbuck is one of the best Viper pilots we have on any ship. She's also the chief fleet instructor, she normally serves aboard Galactica but has transferred here temporarily." He said Starbuck had been sent to Galactica by his father to give him some much needed back-up on a ship dominated by officers who had been trained by Admiral Cain. "Showboat is a very solid squadron commander." He said if he was being honest he didn't know much about Marcia "Showboat" Case her combat scores were as good as any of the Pegasus pilots and her squadron had low amounts of losses so it pointed to her being quite good. He knew that Pegasus former CAG Cole "Stinger" Taylor spoke highly of her but since his transfer to the Phoenix as CAG of that ship's Viper complement he couldn't turn to him for advice. He could ask Sheba what she thought of Showboat, he silently wondered what Elena Rand would think of his involvement with the young pilot.

"Sir, DRADIS Scan no enemy detected" Hoshi reported.

"Very well. Have Raptors One and Two land. Raptors Three and Four are in play for target system two. One hour we launch Raptors Five and Six for system three and so on until we have at least ten Raptors on rotating patrol. We are going to push this ship to the maximum of its capabilities everyone needs to be at the top of their game." Lee said briefing the CIC crew.

Several hours passed with several Raptors deployed Starbuck and Showboat were coming to the end of their patrol "Com'on Showboat sing out, let me know I'm not alone out here."

"Haha you wish Starbuck" Showboat replied her fighter in close proximity to Starbuck's "how about 99 bottles of Ambrosia?"

"Showboat! You're taking me back" Starbuck laughed in reply

Within the CIC Elena had taken to pacing slowly around the room checking on the crewmen's progress glancing over at Lee from time to time. "Spit it out, Major" he said seeing her mind moving.

"She isn't the most disciplined of officers."

"If she teaches these pilots to fly half as good as she does then we'll come out on top." Lee promised Elena didn't look convinced but he'd known Starbuck for years she had a way that wouldn't change for any man, woman or Cylon.

"Wow Pegasus, we have company!" Starbuck called out "I count twenty contacts, make that twenty-four" she corrected, "they appeared out of nowhere Pegasus! I don't recognize them."

"Starbuck, Pegasus Actual get back to the barn we're not here for a fight." He said there was a couple of glances around the CIC but they were cut off by Lee "Mr Hoshi have the ready Raptor jump to each of the deployed Raptors positions order them all to return to the fleet using their own power via uncharted jumps." He ordered

"That will take them a while to get home, Commander" Hoshi reminded him Raptors couldn't match a Battlestar jumping alone.

"I am aware" Lee said "but we don't have a rendezvous coordinate." He said "have our course take us in an indirect path back to the fleet, we are not leading these guys back to Galactica."

"Tracking someone through a jump is theoretically impossible" Elena said reminding Lee of a conversation he'd had with President Laura Roslin shortly after the initial attacks.

"Theoretically" Lee repeated "but there are twenty-four of them, even if we take them out there could be more. If they can all jump like Cylon Raiders then they could cover half the quadrant." He pointed out "no we are going to be the bait."

"Sir our job was to find a safe path for the Galactica and the fleet not play the bait" Elena pointed out.

"And by keeping these guys off Galactica we do just that. We have Raptors returning to Galactica with plenty of data we can deal with this threat right now." He said "Mr Hoshi, have our jump keep us in range of their sensors, I want to lead them on a bit."

"Short jumps tax the drive more." The young officer warned

"And Pegasus is a new enough ship to handle it. Galactica completed 238 jumps soon after the attacks and didn't feel a thing" he said confidently speaking from experience remembering those 130.35 hours on alert like they were yesterday.

"Sir, the enemy fighters are coming into range."

"Selective barrage, remind gunners we have fighters out there" Lee said. As Starbuck and Showboat flew back towards the Battlestar its guns began to fire their shells exploding in space all around the Vipers. The fire from Pegasus cut down several of the enemy fighters but more appeared almost instantly "Pegasus Actual to Starbuck get aboard before we are overwhelmed." Lee snapped

"Sir, there's another ship out there far bigger than the raiders." Hoshi reported Lee moved over to look at the display. Elena Rand looked at the DRADIS screens and grabbed the table phone.

"Starbuck, Pegasus XO, prepare for increased point defence fire. Approach vector six." She said turning to another crewman "order all gunners to commence full suppression barrage at point blank range other than to rear quarter."

Outside Pegasus Starbuck barely caught the XO's warning "Showboat hit the deck!" She screamed there was no deck under them but every pilot knew that was the order for dive and don't ask questions. Both Vipers rolled over as every gun on Pegasus other than those under her hull began to spit out flak at their maximum rate of fire. The two Vipers skimmed the underside hull of the Battlestar avoiding enemy fire as they headed aft once clear of the flight pods both fighters executed a perfect 180 degree stationary spin killing nearly all their momentum before entering the bay. "Pegasus, Starbuck, we're aboard!" Starbuck reported.

"Landing bay secure!" One crewmen reported as Starbuck and Showboat landed their fighters.

"JUMP!" Lee ordered the Pegasus flashed away from the enemy fighters appearing at their maximum range.

Aboard the lead fighter one of the two silver coloured Centurions piloting the Raptor turned to his gold coloured Commander. "Sir, the Battlestar Pegasus has jumped however they still remain in range and can shadow the Basestar."

"All Raiders are to pursue the Battlestar Pegasus at maximum speed until its destruction." The Commander ordered his red eye pulsating across the armour's faceplate.

"Pursuit at Maximum speed!" The other Centurion said turning back to his controls. All the remaining Raiders turned towards the location that the Pegasus had jumped. A limitation of the older technology was a far slower recharge rate than the modern Raiders on their jump drives however their larger frame allowed them to keep a much faster sub-light speed than current Raiders. The chase was on. "By your command!"


	10. Chapter 10

Ten

Alarm bells rang throughout the old Battlestar as Admiral William Adama entered the CIC of the Battlestar Galactica. "Report" he called out he noticed Saul Tigh was not within the CIC instead Lieutenants Anastasia Dualla and Kendra Shaw stood facing each other over the centre table. When neither immediately spoke the Admiral spoke again "today ladies" he ordered.

"Sir, Raptors 861 and 923 both off Pegasus have arrived with the fleet. Both are in combat configuration." Dualla replied "no sign of damage to either ship or a sign of Pegasus."

"No communications?" Adama asked avoiding the point that Pegasus was not with the two small craft. Neither woman spoke "give me the contact" he said raising the desk phone to his mouth "this is Galactica Actual to Raptors report."

"Sir, this is Kasper, Pegasus has encountered a force of ancient Cylon Raiders from the First War" the pilot reported Adama could see his officers exchange glances. "Commander Adama ordered the ready Raptor to pass to all deployed ships to return to Galactica under their own power and to report."

"Galactica Actual to Kasper, Pegasus status?" Adama asked worried that his son's Battlestar had gone down fighting the First War Cylons.

"She is short jumping taking the Cylons away from the fleet." The pilot replied.

"Dock your Raptors aboard Galactica" Adama ordered "Lt Shaw, join a marine team and meet with those Raptors in the bay, make sure those pilots are not Cylons." He said to the young woman she had served on Pegasus she was in a better position to identify the pilots than anyone else within the Battlestar. The Lieutenant began to speak then nodded and stepped out of the room "Dee, raise Colonel McQueen on Icarus, I want Colonel McQueen and Lt Valerii onboard as soon as possible and find Colonel Tigh." He ordered the newly promoted Lieutenant nodded agreeing.

Several hours later Adama read Kasper's report for the second or third time sitting in his quarters looking over at Colonel Tigh who looked just as grim as he scanned over the report of the First War Cylon fighters. The new fighters were technological marvels living fighters that could be reborn after being destroyed with the aid of a resurrection ship however the first craft were a plain space craft carrying three Cylon Centurions aboard outfitted for war. There was a knock at the door and in entered Colonel McQueen and USMC Lt Sharon Valerii "welcome aboard" Adama said to McQueen raising from his chair.

"Thank you Admiral, Pegasus run into trouble?" McQueen asked everyone was talking about the return of the two Raptors without the their Battlestar.

"You could say that" Tigh said raising from his chair stepping over to Sharon "you care to explain why these toasters are still flying around after all those years?" He said handing her the paper folder with Kasper's report in it. Sharon read through the pages slowly before looking back at Colonel Tigh then to Admiral Adama.

"They are the Guardians" she said her voice soft and full of surprise.

"The Guardians" Tigh snapped "not only does she know these frakkers exist but they have a name!" He shouted in anger "what else is this frakking Cylon hiding?" He said pointing at Sharon.

"Still doesn't take much to make you snap Colonel." Sharon shot back "want to crawl back inside your bottle?" She taunted

"Lieutenant!" McQueen snapped stepping between the two "that is enough. Now these Guardians who are they and what are they doing out here?"

"They are a section of the original Cylon race who intended on bettering our species by mixing Human tissue and Cylon technology. Ultimately their research met a dead-end and we saw no further way to develop the technology. When the armistice was signed, and the chances of gaining human tissue diminished, they broke away from the Cylons and disappeared. They have become legends within the Cylon people we thought them dead." She explained Adama stood there for several moments in thought.

"Last mission of the War I think I might have encountered them" he said "they were experimenting on several colonists that I discovered aboard a ship. I tried to contact Galactica that the ship was escaping but they reported that all Cylon assets were accounted for. We never saw the ship again."

"Until now when the Pegasus stirs the nest." Tigh said looking back at the Admiral who nodded "question is what do we do?"

Aboard Pegasus things were beginning to grate on the Battlestar's crew thirty-two jumps had been completed and they were no further away from the Raiders than they had been to start with. These older Raiders seemed to be capable of far faster sub-light speeds than other ships and were capable of FTL jumps although not as frequently as the Pegasus or a Raptor. Pegasus had slowly been increasing the distance travelled in each jump. "Jump 33 completed, no DRADIS contact... strike last Cylon baseship dead ahead!" Hoshi reported "launching Cylon Raiders!"

"They have been herding us like cattle." Elena Rand concluded

"Then let's show them we have teeth and don't like backed into a corner." Lee said looking over at her from the other side of the desk "launch air group, commit all Vipers, bring defence grid to full power" he ordered. From both sides of Pegasus Vipers streamed from the Battlestar forming up in their squadrons as the Battlestar's own guns began to fire at the incoming Cylons and their missiles.

Starbuck squinted to see the Raiders and realized they were different from the other Raiders "Pegasus this is Starbuck, these are normal Cylon Raiders." She reported

"All Vipers this is Actual consider hostile and engage all Raiders, all squadron leaders are to ensure their fighters stay within Pegasus ECM range." Lee ordered as the fighters began to engage each other. With very few available Raptors the Pegasus would have to serve as the fighters Electronic Counter Measures craft. It limited the utility of the fighters but also made sure that recovering them would be easy enough.

"Sir, the other raiders are closing on us" Able Thornton reported from another console.

"Have secondary batteries prepare to engage those fighters." Lee ordered watching the DRADIS screens as he saw several Vipers had been lost engaging the Cylon raiders already but so had many of the enemy Raiders.

"Pegasus this is Sheba, the Cylon Raiders just broke off from their engagements! They are completely ignoring our fire. Permission to pursue and destroy?" Sheba requested after several more moments. Lee watched as the sets of Cylon Raiders and Vipers seperated with the Vipers remaining within Pegasus ECM range. He watched as the Raiders arced towards the incoming Raiders.

"Pegasus Actual to all Vipers, negative on pursuit at this time. Begin combat landings" he said looking at Elena who had a questioning look on her face "Major, plot a direct intercept course for that Basestar" he ordered with a smirk "the Raiders abandon their Basestar we'll make sure they have to fly home themselves."

As the Vipers began to stream back aboard the Pegasus landing in all four of the ships landing bays Starbuck continued to circle the Battlestar watching the Cylon raiders as she made sure all the remaining Vipers and the recovery Raptor landed before her. "Pegasus this is Starbuck, the two sets of Raiders are engaging each other!" She called out with joy "and it's brutal they are committing suicide runs against each other!" She said watching as raiders smashed into each other on both sides as every fighter ignored the weapons fire using their own ships as weapons.

"Starbuck this is Actual, message understood now get your ass aboard!" Lee snapped exasperated by the pilot's antics. "Helm as soon as Starbuck is aboard bring us onto Major Rand's course." He said soon after Starbuck's fighter merged with Pegasus and the Battlestar's engines ignited turning the massive ship's bow towards the enemy Baseship.

"All forward guns volley fire on target as soon as we are in optimal range." Elena Rand ordered "point defence to continue to cover us from the raiders."

"Sir, the Raiders are still engaged with each other."

"Very good" Rand said smiling "that leaves the Baseship to us. I want to see accuracy from the gunners on that Baseship a single pass should take it out." She said intending on encouraging the Pegasus crewmen. As the ship closed rapidly on the Baseship she looked at Commander Lee Adama "this is for the Ares" she finally admitted.

"On your command, Major" Lee said nodding his agreement with her wish.

"I want that Baseship dead" Elena Rand said in a louder voice so all the CIC crew could hear. Lee Adama silently activated the personal announcement system putting her voice through the whole ship. "I want this ship for all those souls they Cylons killed when they attacked our Colonies. For all those Battlestars who didn't have the chance to die in battle because of a computer program, I want them for all the people they have killed on this Battlestar and within the fleet!" She said realizing her voice was carrying to the ship "I want to show them that if they want to push us any more we are going to push back!" She said beginning to run out of words as tears began to run down her face remembering those that had died on her Battlestar and those she had lost.

"SO SAY WE ALL!" Lee Adama said in a loud voice all around the CIC and throughout the vessel the crewmen were repeating these words as Pegasus gunners targeted the enemy Baseship. The words so well known throughout the fleet were a near a scream as the Battlestar's guns fired. Ships like the Pegasus were designed to fight front on against an enemy while on the offence, under the ship's 'nose' were two twin mountings of the biggest cannons the colonies had ever mounted on a Battlestar while there were further mountings of cannons on the front of both flight pods adding considerably to the ships firepower.

All four forward twin mounts were targeted on the single Baseship which stood no chance against the charging Battlestar. The first rounds struck the upper 'star' section of the hull while the next rounds worked progressively down the hull. If the ship tried to jump away it was too late as rounds from Pegasus continued to pound the Cylon warship into pieces. Even as the Pegasus' engines pushed the ship past the Cylon vessel the Battlestar's port side guns opened up on the Basestar ending any hopes of its survival. The Pegasus clear of the destruction immediately jumped clear of the area leaving the two sets of Raiders to engage each other.

Aboard one of the Raiders one of the silver Cylons turned to its Gold Command Centurion "Sir, the Cylon Baseship has been destroyed by the Battlestar Pegasus. The Battlestar Pegasus has jumped away. Cylon Raiders continue to attack."

"Destroy the Cylon Raiders. Then return us to the Baseship. We will pursue the Battlestar Pegasus until it is destroyed." The Gold Centurion ordered

"By your command" the silver Centurion reported.

Admiral Adama entered President Roslin's office/home aboard her vessel the Colonial One. "Ah Admiral just in time you are the topic of 'Talk Wireless'" she said turning up her personal wireless set's volume.

"...the question is simple, is Admiral Adama's plan to follow the Pegasus purely to do with the fact that his son commands the ship?" one of the reporters asked.

"Of course it isn't the Battlestar Pegasus significantly adds to the firepower of this fleet safeguarding all of us. Admiral Adama's decision to follow them is simply about serving the greater good of this fleet. Not to mention there are almost 2,000 souls aboard that vessel." The other said as Adama moved across the room and sat down.

"Tarnished souls" the other pointed out "the Pegasus crew have hardly held themselves to the highest regard in the time since the fall of the colonies."

"You can't judge a ship by the commander Randy. It's been made quite clear since the ship joined the fleet under Commander Lee Adama that crew want to make amends for Admiral Cain's choices."

"And now their new commander puts us all at risk because his father plans to chase them down. Perhaps its high time the President stands up to Adama and tells him what is happening. We are a civilian run authority we will cut our losses..." he continued as President Roslin switched off the radio. Her health and strength had steadily returned since Dr Baltars treatments now she was as strong as he'd ever seen her.

"I'm sorry for that Admiral" she said at first "that was uncalled for."

"The Press have always been a pain for Politicians and for the Military it's nothing new." Adama said quietly "I wanted to inform you personally we will be waiting for two more Raptors then the fleet will be jumping to Pegasus last known coordinates."

"So your mind has been made up? You are going after Pegasus?" She said not surprised by his decision.

"It's a _military_ decision Madam President" he said emphisizing that it was his choice to make they had always decided that anything to do with the military was his choice. "The Pegasus is the most capable vessel we have I won't give up on her without looking for her first." He said "I also won't risk keeping the fleet in the same location for too long. Already we have lingered here while our supplies dwindle and they Cylons could be moving in for all we know. It is time to move."

"Both Icarus and Phoenix are capable vessels could they not be dispatched to search for Pegasus while we continue to search for Earth?" She said putting out the idea she'd heard members of the Quorum suggest.

"If Pegasus needs help in battle or after one we, the entire fleet, are the only thing that can give her the best hope of survival. I am willing take only the military vessels after the Pegasus Madam President, each captain can make their own choice whether or not to follow."

"You would divide the fleet?" Roslin asked surprised by his admission.

"I'm getting the Pegasus back." He said firmly even Roslin could read that as he was getting his son back but she could also tell that his mind was made and that with all the military vessels planning on leaving the fleet had no choice. Adama had another point the fleet had been sitting around too long.

"Well" she said raising from her chair "Admiral I can guarantee that your President and her ship will be with you." She said extending her hand as Adama raised "good luck in your search Bill" she said using his first name as he shook her hand.

"Good luck to us all" Adama finished.

Adama returned to the Galactica shortly after and made his way directly to CIC. Colonel Tigh was standing at the centre desk "sir, the final Raptors from Pegasus are aboard. FTLs on Galactica, Icarus and Phoenix are spun up and the CAP has been recalled."

"Very good. Lt Shaw begin the clock. Dee, pass jump coordinates to all ships." Adama ordered

"How did it go?" Tigh asked the Admiral in a low voice. "Will she keep the fleet with us?"

"We'll see" Adama said glancing at Shaw who nodded she was read "Lt Shaw jump the ship" he ordered. Galactica's flight pods slowly retracted and then in a flash of light the Battlestar disappeared from the fleet appearing in another system. Moments after the Icarus then Phoenix appeared followed by Colonial One and then several more ships and then the rest of the fleet.

"All ships accounted for!" Dualla reported triumphantly everyone knew there was a risk in Adama's plan but everyone also had known that Galactica had stood by them through it all.

"Let's find the Pegasus" Adama finally said.

End of Part Three

To Be continued


End file.
